Escape
by The Other
Summary: Sweeney doesn't throw Eleanor into the fire. It doesn't mean he forgives her, but he tolerates her.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Haha...that's nice. I got myself to write Sweeney Todd. Hope it's okay...it's weird, and I just forgot the whole thing and I cannot remember what is going to happen next chapter. Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter..anyone?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...don't sue..._

His mind didn't even register. From the moment he ripped her throat open, he knew he made a mistake. Somewhere, deep inside him, something died, but he ignored it as the Judge walked in, an expectant look on his face. Now he cradled the same woman in his arms, now knowing the truth. He looked up at Mrs Lovett.

"Come here my love, not a thing to fear, my love. What's dead, is dead," he sang softly, the pain imminent in his voice

Mrs Lovett didn't believe him for a second, and when he didn't pick up the razor, she relaxed, slightly.

"Now Mr Todd…no need to get too hasty…I was only doing it for you." She said as he stood up, moving closer

"Come here!" he bellowed

"Please Mr Todd," she said, looking around for something to hit him with.

She closed the oven door and she saw his lips twitch. He advanced on her, his razor now mysteriously in his hand. She let out a sob and tried to reach the other side of the room, but he cut her off and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Mrs Lovett," he whispered into her ear

He pushed her onto the floor roughly, bending over her with the razor at her throat.

"Mr Todd. Please. I don't want to die," she whimpered and his arm dropped gently.

"Neither did the Judge," he said, a growl in his voice.

Suddenly he cursed and the razor dropped from him hand, his whole arm dropping as he buckled. Mrs Lovett stood up, letting the razor drop. Toby stood behind Sweeney, having just kicked him in the back of the knee.

"Run Ma'am," he cried "Don't worry bout me!"

Mrs Lovett winced, knowing what was to become of the boy. She nodded and prayed for him, running up the stairs, locking the bake-house door and into the barber's room. She felt silly, staying in the building, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Anthony's voice asked and she turned around, startled.

"Oh. God. Um. Sorry…Anthony. You and Johanna go outside and don't cross Mr Todd. He aint feeling himself…and he's a bit angry. I'm gonna help him. Don't leave yet, cuz I think Mr T wants to talk to ya. So…go down to….well….go down to the Judges house….he's gone. He ain't gonna come back anymore. Just wait there, and hurry!" she said, speaking quickly.

Anthony and Johanna nodded and quickly left the barber room without a word, and Mrs Lovett started getting worried again. She stood there for a little while, wondering when he would come up. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. She didn't pick up a razor that was sitting on the chair, but she backed up into the corner, already knowing that if her plan didn't work, it would be the end of her.

The door opened, and Mr Todd walked in, his expression beyond angry. He looked around the room for her, his razor dripping with blood.

"You killed him…didn't you?" she asked, referring to Toby.

"Where are you woman?" he snarled, his eyes still searching.

She realised she was in a dark corner, and mixed with her dress, he didn't see anything. She felt foolish as she stepped forward, almost inviting him to hurt her. He looked at her with surprise, and then looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Look…before you kill me…" she stifled a sob, and tried to continue talking. "But I didn't lie! Lucy is dead……as dead as Benjamin Barker. She wouldn't have remembered anything. Please Mr Todd…believe me."

He scowled at her, but tried not to admit to himself that she was right.

"Go on…" she muttered, lifting her head up, giving him clear access to her neck.

He walked forward, and she winced, waiting for it. She was crying now, but silently, trying not to let him see. He was close now, she could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine, but she ignored it. Suddenly, he collapsed, and she looked down. He grabbed her dress, silently sobbing into it.

She bent down, trembling and look the razor from his hand, throwing it across the far side of the room.

"Mr T…you okay love?" she asked, taking his pale hand.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, standing up and flinching away from her

"Wot for?" she asked gently.

"Everything. I'm leaving." He said, looking away.

He bent over the floor, taking his razors from the hole and she backed up.

"Don't worry…I wont hurt ya again." He said and she sighed

"Don't go Mr T…" she said, walking towards him

His lips twitched gently and suddenly he smiled. A different smile, not a glare, but a genuine grin, but it disappeared almost instantly.

"Please stay," she whispered and embraced him tightly.

He dropped the razors and they fell to the floor with a crash, and his arms hesitantly wound themselves around her small frame.

"I love you Mr T…" she muttered

He didn't say anything, and rested his cheek on her shoulder. She pulled away from him and looked at him firmly.

"You're not leaving…and if you are, I'm coming with you!" she said and he sighed.

"We must leave. If the police, or anyone comes and notices anything…" he trailed off.

"Lets go," she said and he nodded, taking her hand gently.

He bent down and took his razors, then turned to her.

"Get ready…2 minutes," he said and she nodded

He looked around, grabbing a small bag and putting his clothes in. Finding a old wash-cloth, he wiped his face and changed his shirt, then he ran downstairs, to Mrs Lovett's room and looked around.

"Come on." He groaned

"Okay…gimmie a minute," she said, packing her last dress in her bag.

"Hurry…" he muttered, peering through the curtains.

"Oh god. Mr T…your daughter and that boy are down by the Judge's house….waiting for yer," she said, slapping her forehead.

He growled at the back of his throat at her and she picked up her bags.

"Come on," he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the stairs.

They ran towards the judge's house, and when Johanna saw Sweeney, she gasped.

"Who's the bloke?" Sweeney asked, referring to Johanna.

The he looked at her properly.

"You were in my room…who are you?" he growled and Johanna whimpered, before taking off her hat and letting her long blond hair fall.

His lips twitched and his eyes darkened.

"Johanna?" he asked and she nodded, holding her hat close to her stomach.

"Oh god…" he muttered and turned to Mrs Lovett.

"She saw me kill Turpin…" he whispered and she gasped.

"Best not she know that you're her dad…" she said softly, and he nodded, his lips twitching once again.

They turned back and Sweeney smiled, trying to be happy, but, after fifteen years of plotting his revenge and being miserable, he was lacking in knowing how to be happy.

"Er...well. Anthony…could you come here….I would…like to tell you something," Sweeney muttered, in the happiest voice he could make.

"Mr Todd…is there something wrong with your voice?" Anthony asked and Sweeney's lips twitched.

"Look after Johanna. Keep her safe. I would like to hear from you…every month at least. Send a letter…come visit some time. Where are you going?" he said, his voice returning to its normal tone.

"Yes sir, we'll be in Wellington...how will we get your address sir?" Anthony smiled

"We'll write to you…I'll address it to Johanna…be careful." He said, and patted Anthony on the back.

He stuck his hand out and Sweeney shook it.

"Thank you for everything Mr Todd…"

"You're welcome Anthony…good luck,"

Anthony nodded and turned to Johanna, putting his arm around her thin frame. Sweeney tried not to look at them and stared at the ground.

"You remember to write…" Sweeney muttered and Johanna and Anthony nodded.

"Well…goodbye," Johanna said and they stepped into the carriage.

"Mrs Lovett's…I outta tell you something…I didn't kill Toby…We should go get him," Sweeney said, reluctance in his voice.

"Oh…god. Mr T…" she said, holding her dress up.

They ran towards the Pie shop, running into the basement. Toby lay there, unconscious, on the ground. Mrs Lovett frowned and looked at Sweeney.

"Do we take him or wot?" she asked and Sweeney nodded

"He knows what happened. If the police come, he'll be here, and he'll tell them…" Sweeney said, picking him up.

Mrs Lovett nodded and they went outside, where they had left the carriage.

"May I take the reins?" Sweeney asked the driver, as Mrs Lovett took out a wad of bills

The drivers' eyes lit up and he nodded, handing him the reins and jumping out.

"Thank you sir," Sweeney muttered, placing Toby into the carriage.

Mrs Lovett slid in next to Toby, leaning him against her and smiled at Sweeney.

"Will you be okay with him?" Sweeney asked

"Wot if he wakes up?" she asked and Sweeney stopped to think.

"Here…don't use it…just…threaten him," Sweeney said, pulling out a razor and handing it to her.

"Mr T…I can't…" she said

"Just in case…I don't want you getting hurt," he said and she smiled, taking the razor gingerly.

"We'll head towards Wellington…I don't wanna be too far away from Johanna…." He said and nodded.

He closed the carriage door and stepped . into the driver's seat.

"Har," he cried, and the horses went into action, trotting down Fleet Street.

People nodded and children waved at the well known barber, and he gave them an almost smile. When they got out of the main city, and the people and houses got fewer and fewer, he felt something rattling behind him. He stopped the horses and opened the carriage. Toby sat there, awake and smiling.

"How hard did you hit him love?" Mrs Lovett and Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "He don't remember anything before you 'im to go deliver that letter," Mrs Lovett said and smiled.

Sweeney Todd shook his head and climbed back onto the carriage. He started the horses and listened to the sound of the countryside.

"Are you OK Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

He did not answer but he looked out across the valley and sighed. A few hours later, he stopped and they got out.

"We should stop to eat soon…" he muttered and Mrs Lovett nodded.

_A/N: Okay...totally Lost...someone help!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter took a while...it started out too short, then I added, and it sounded corny, and now it's terrible…so, if you hate it, I'll re-write it. So…please R&R and tell me if I need to or not._

_Bahahah, got 'Sweeney Todd in concert' couple of days ago, and I'll seen it at least a million times now. I love it to bits, especially Neil Patrick Harris, who plays Toby. He's like, also from How I met your mother, and Dr Horrible. So, major glee there._

_We've been looking after this cat, for some time now because his owners can't look after him, and he's kinda scared of our German Sheppard, and I'm not surprised, seeing as our dog is huge and the cat is tiny…but today, my dog was sniffing the cat, and we went into the hallway and saw the cat swipe at my dog. Sadly, he has a cut on his muzzle, and we gotta give up the cat._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own….In my dreams, I sent a letter to Stephen Sondheim, demanding the rights to own Sweeney Todd and, randomly, Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter, so, I almost own them, I guess._

_Now…it's getting incredibly long, so, you know, we should get onto the story._

* * *

"We should stop to eat soon…" he muttered and Mrs Lovett nodded.

"Do you know where the nearest town is?" Mrs Lovett asked

"There's a map in the back…"

"Well…there should be another town up this road soon," Mrs Lovett said, studying the map in the carriage.

Sweeney nodded and leaned on the carriage, breathing in the smell of the countryside.

"Ma'am? Wot we doing out 'ere anyways?" Toby asked, stroking one of the horses affectionately.

"Vacation love…" she muttered and Toby nodded

"Wot about the people wanting pies?" he asked

"They'll be fine for a little while…now hush love, Mr T is thinking," she said, studying his face.

"We should go now…it is getting dark," Sweeney muttered, and Mrs Lovett nodded, stepping back into the carriage.

When the lights of the town started getting closer, Sweeney started talking to Mrs Lovett through the cabin.

"When we get in the town, make no noise. Do not get out. If someone sees us going out of town together, it'll seem suspicious. They'll go back to the Pie Emporium, looking for you first…that'll buy us some time…" Sweeney said Mrs Lovett confirmed it.

"Wot does he mean ma'am? Suspicious about wot?" Toby asked

"Hush love…you heard what Mr T said…" Mrs Lovett said, avoiding the question.

"But ma'am," he protested

"Hush!" they heard Sweeney

As they went into the town, Sweeney looked around, and smirked when he saw a pie shop.

"I'll go into the shop, get some sausage rolls and put them in the cabin," he murmured, so that Mrs Lovett could scarcely hear him.

He walked into the shop, gazing around. One or two people were gathered around a table, marvelling over a bottle of Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. He shook his head and ordered the food.

"Here sir…" the person over the counter looked at him weirdly, but as Sweeney handed over the money, he looked away.

Sweeney noted his look and then walked out of the shop, opening the carriage door. He passed over the sausage rolls and Mrs Lovett nodded in thanks as he disappeared and closed the door.

"You…" a voice called and Sweeney whipped around.

Someone who looked alarmingly like Judge Turpin was standing there, an angry expression on his face. He walked up to Sweeney and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the carriage.

"I know what you did to my brother…" he snarled into his ear and Sweeney paled, if that was possible.

"Who was your brother?" Sweeney asked, swallowing hard

"Judge Turpin…." He muttered and Sweeney looked at the man in front of him.

"And…what are you going to do about it?" Sweeney asked and the man stared down his nose at him.

"Already, your partner and child are missing from your carriage…they will be dead in three days if you cannot find them…upon finding them, you will give me 665 pounds, and I wont hurt you anymore…if not, then I will go straight to the law….see you then…" he muttered and suddenly he was gone.

Sweeney cursed and looked into the carriage, but it was empty. He kicked the carriage and unhooked a horse, quickly mounting and looking around. He sighed and looked down, and a piece of paper that was caught in the bridle caught his eye. He brought the horse into an alleyway and opened the note.

_Sweeney_

_A man will come and collect you in four days_

_We've changed our minds…you don't have to find us…._

_Just…wait. We'll find you…four days…Have the money_

_Goodbye Sweeney_

Sweeney cursed, sniffing the blood on the page. He cursed and kicked the horse, making it snort and rear in protest. Sweeney clung on, and kicked again, sending the horse charging forward. He rode up the path, looking around for a sign or anything that would tell him where he was.

"Mr Todd?" a voice asked, and Sweeney turned around in the saddle.

Anthony stood there, a grin on his face.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," he said and Sweeney mumbled, sliding out of the saddle.

"Where's Mrs Lovett?" he asked

"They won't be here…I'm picking them up in about four days…" he said and Anthony nodded, although it was clear he didn't understand.

"Were you not supposed to go to Wellington?" Sweeney asked

"Yes sir, but we decided to stop here, it seemed so peaceful, and Johanna was tired." He said, smiling

"And where are we?" Sweeney asked

"Salisbury," he said and Sweeney nodded.

"Where is Johanna?" he asked

"Inside, please sir, come in," Anthony said, taking the horse from Sweeney and tying him to a post.

He walked inside and Sweeney looked around. It was too cosy for his taste. Already, they had put in furniture, unless it had been left there. When Johanna walked in, Sweeney admired her. She had found a long dress, quite like one of Mrs Lovett's but prettier and had more colour.

"You…" she muttered and Sweeney looked behind him.

"No, it ain't what you think…I…listen. Judge Turpin was a bad man…you should know. I was only protecting you. Think of the horrible things he could've done to you. He was going to marry you for god's sake…I put him to rest…he deserved it." Sweeney rambled on

Johanna stared at him and nodded

"I…I almost understand sir. But…who are you, if I may ask."

"My name…is Sweeney Todd. Have you…have you heard the story of Benjamin Barker?" he asked.

"Only all the time sir…Judge Turpin often spoke of him…" Sweeney smiled

"What do you know of him?"

"He was a barber…much like yourself sir. He stole the judge's wife, so Judge Turpin sent him to Australia, and took his wife back. Then…his wife, my mother, died and there were rumours that Benjamin Barker had died in-"

"Stop!" Sweeney muttered. "Do you believe that?"

"Well…I guess," she muttered

"You want to hear the full story?" Sweeney asked and she smiled, nodding.

Despite the fact that she had watched him murder her only father figure, she happily sat next to him on the couch.

"Benjamin Barker…he was a barber, and Lucy, your mother, was his wife. It had been an arranged marriage, since they were both sixteen. Lucy got pregnant at twenty- two, obviously with you, and Benjamin was ecstatic. When you were born, Judge Turpin met Lucy, and fell in love …" Sweeney said, his eyes growing dark and his voice quavering. "So they nudged and tried to talk her into going with them, but she had given birth and she loved Benjamin, so she never listened to them. So…after a year of asking, they falsely accused Benjamin of a crime he didn't commit, sent him to Australia for life, leaving Lucy alone with you, a year old. So…the beadle comes around, asking Lucy to go with him, and he takes her to Judge Turpin's house, leaving you with her neighbour… Now, when she arrives, they're having a ball, and she knows nobody, and then…he's there…"

He finished, his voice finally cracking. As he cleared his throat, Johanna looked at him expectantly.

"And then sir?" she asked

"Well…he raped her. Then…then she poisoned herself and died….the Judge came for you and his neighbour gave you up" He muttered

"And…you knew Benjamin?" she asked, as Anthony walked in.

"He was…one of my friends. Knew him as we were growing up…I left after he was sent to Australia…so…I knew the rest of the story from the neighbour." He said

"And where is Benjamin now?"

"Dead…" he said curtly and Johanna nodded

_A/N: Yeah, it's short...too short for my liking...but still...uh. Yeah, please tell me if I need to rewrite it, because I think it's terrible. I think we were a little OOC in that chapter...but yeah. Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Oh my god! It's been so long since I uploaded. I am so sorry. I am so upset...(don't ask me why...I don't actually know) but I felt like writing some Sweeney...so I did. Realising I have too many fics, this one will be finished quite soon (yeah...I've said this before, but this time it's gonna come true) and it actually doesn't have a storyline...so it might end quite abuptly with some retarded, corny, stupid ending....so...yeah..._

_Disclaimer: I dont own much...you can't sue. _

* * *

"Dead…" he said curtly and Johanna nodded

"So…where is Mrs Lovett?" Anthony asked.

"She was just doing last minute packing," Sweeney said angrily.

"Okay…and it takes three days?" Anthony asked

"Stop asking questions boy!" Sweeney growled and Anthony backed off. "Do you know if there is an inn, where I can stay until Mrs Lovett comes?"

"Well…Mr Todd, you can stay with us. You helped me get Johanna, so it's the least I can do," Anthony said

"No, I was only repaying you for saving me in the water…" Sweeney muttered

"Please sir. Stay with us," Johanna said, passing him a mug of coffee.

He considered it for a few minutes, before finally nodding.

"I'll stay…"

Sweeney found that he was growing annoyed at the cheeriness of the rooms, and he went outside to escape it. Sitting down outside, he placed his head in his hands, sighing. He was missing Mrs Lovett, and he hated himself for it.

He wasn't meant to miss anything, well…except his razors and Lucy, of course. He pulled one out of his pocket, and looked at it, a grin creeping across his lips. He let it shine in the light, it reflecting and shimmering. He stood up, walked around to the back of the house, surprised to find that the yard was quite big, and three horses, including his own, resided there.

He stroked it absentmindedly, and cursed the man who had taken Mrs Lovett and the boy. Suddenly, a small note caught his eye, and he frowned, reaching over to grab it. He opened it and read it slowly

_Restless, aren't you Mr Todd?_

_Wondering where we are?_

_Well…we're not going to tell you._

_Two more days Mr Todd_

Sweeney muttered a curse and scrunched up the note, throwing it away and looking around. Angrily, he sank to the ground on his knees, taking the razor out of his pocket and stabbing the ground numerous times. He grinned, standing up, peering at the dirt that had been over turned. He turned and froze, seeing Johanna looking at him.

"What?" he spat out and Johanna bit her lip.

"I was wondering if you…if you would like a cup of tea." She whimpered, and he relaxed

"I'm sorry…um…no, thankyou," he forced the sentence out painfully, and she relaxed too.

"Okay…well…" she trailed off, walking back inside.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair sadly. He stroked the horse again and went inside.

"I must leave," he said to Johanna and Anthony, who were sitting down to a cup of tea.

"Why? Where are you going?" Anthony asked, looking alarmed

"To find Mrs Lovett, she should be here by now…" he said and Johanna looked confused.

"But you said she would be here in two more days…" she said and he shot her a glare.

"Shhh…" he said and she sighed

"Okay Mr Todd…keep to yourself again. Hope you have a nice trip, don't die," she said angrily, and he looked taken aback.

He smirked at her and walked outside, not bothering to say goodbye to Anthony. He mounted his horse swiftly, after tacking it up before riding out into the streets of Salisbury. Johanna and Anthony stood out the front and watched him trot into the streets.

When the people had made a gap for him, he walked along the road, looking around for some sort of land mark that could help him. Before he found one, a familiar, high pitched scream filled the air, and everyone turned to look. There was nothing to see, but Sweeney recognised the scream, and he turned the horse, the people clearing out the way as he cantered down the road.

Outside a small shop, Mrs Lovett was wrestling the Judge's brother.

"Let go of me ya bastard!" she shrieked, and Sweeney jumped off the horse before it stopped running, stumbling as he landed.

He tackled the man, and he let of Mrs Lovett immediately, growling at Sweeney. Sweeney raised his fist and was about to hit him, but Mrs Lovett made a noise and he looked up.

Everyone in the street was watching them. He cleared his throat and got of the man, showing the crowd, and the man a very forced smile and a pat on the back. They walked inside, Mrs Lovett sadly walking in after them.

As soon as she had closed the door, he ran his fist into his face.

"Why…did…you…steal…Mrs…Lovett?" Sweeney asked with each punch, and the man stumbled back numerous times, moaning and clutching his nose in agony

Sweeney didn't wait for an answer before taking a razor from his pocket and slicing through the man's neck, a satisfied grin on his face afterwards. He turned and saw Mrs Lovett, who looked rather alarmed. He heard the body slump to the ground and she looked away, and then suddenly remembered that they still had Toby.

She ran up the steps without speaking to Sweeney. She opened a small cupboard on the left to see Toby hunched over in the seat, knocked out. He was tied there, but it only took a matter of seconds to untie them. Sweeney came up just as she was deciding how to get him downstairs, and he picked Toby up.

"Thank you Mr T…" she muttered quietly and he grumbled a response.

"I buried the man out the back…if we hurry, we can get to Wellington by tomorrow," he said gruffly and she nodded, hurrying down the stairs after him.

"Did you talk to Johanna?" she said, walking out of the mansion after him.

He marvelled at how she was suddenly back to being herself. Minutes ago, she was struggling against a man twice her size, and now she was calm, collected and it was almost if she had forgotten about the Judge's brother.

"Yes, they're living somewhere close…but they don't matter." He said and Mrs Lovett stopped him, and he snarled at her.

"What's wrong." She asked him, her dark hazel eyes boring into his black ones.

"Nothing," he growled, walking to the horse. He hoisted Toby onto the horse and motioned for Mrs Lovett to come closer.

"Hold him…I'll go rent some more horses…" he muttered and Mrs Lovett sighed

"You got any money love?" she asked

"Yeah…I took some from the Judge's brother's house….and besides…I grabbed the money from our shop before we left," he said and she smiled.

He disappeared into the crowds, and she held Toby up while leading the horse to a shady spot under the trees. She tethered the horse to the trees and brought Toby down, laying him in the grass. She turned away from him, sitting down and facing the country.

"Where am I?" he cried and Mrs. Lovett whipped around, seeing Toby sitting up and looking around wildly.

"Don't worry love…Mr Todd's gonna to get some 'orses, and we're gonna go riding. We're gonna find a new home," she said with a small smile on her face.

Toby looked baffled for a couple of seconds.

"What 'appened? Alls I remember is we was in the carriage, then this man, 'e came in…and that's alls I remember…" he said

"Don't worry love…Mr T sorted it out…" she said and he nodded gently, a small frown on his face.

After a couple of minutes, she saw Mr Todd emerge from the crowd leading two horses, one quite smaller than the other.

She stood up and subtly waved to him, and he walked over, sighing.

"Wot now?" she asked

"Get on…" he muttered, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can ya help me love?" she asked, biting her lip and he side, shifting his weight so there was enough room for her to get a boost.

She placed both hands on the saddle, then lifted her foot, resting it on his leg.

"I haven't done this a while love…" she muttered and Sweeney grunted in reply.

She straddled the saddle carefully, then swung her right leg around the head of the saddle, and slotted her left foot into the stirrup, resting her right calf behind the horse's shoulder. She sat up triumphantly, grabbing the reins. Sweeney watched her, his mouth slightly parted. She looked down at him, blushing slightly.

"Wot you looking at?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

He shook his head and grunted, staring at the ground.

"Toby…just…put your left foot in that stirrup…yeah…good, put both hands on the saddle, and lift yourself….good. Now, put your other foot in the other stirrup…and hold onto the reins…no, don't pull too tight. Good. If you wanna stop, pull hard on the reins…if you want to turn, pull one rein to the side." Mrs Lovett instructed Toby as Sweeney swiftly mounted his horse.

"How do I make it go?" Toby asked and Mrs Lovett laughed.

"Kick it in the side…but not too hard…" she said and he did so, and the horse started walking, and he grinned, and straightened his back.

Mrs Lovett watched him fondly, and looked over at Sweeney.

"Ready love?" she asked and he nodded, and they set off, quickly catching up to Toby.

They let their horses walk for two miles, before it started getting dark.

"Looks like a storm ma'am," Toby called from ahead of them, glancing at the dark clouds approaching.

"Wot we gonna do Mr T?" she asked, glancing at him. "We left town about a mile ago…the storm will hit any second,"

Sweeney looked around thoughtfully, and then spotted a small, two-story cottage, a couple of yards from where they stood.

"Come on," he said, and Mrs Lovett instructed Toby on how to make his horse go faster, and they made their way to the cottage.

Sweeney dismounted, then, dejectedly helped Mrs Lovett and Toby down from their horses, before tethering all three to the tree.

"You are my wife and child…we've been riding for days…no shelter. Keep quiet and let me do the talking," he muttered, taking Mrs Lovett's arm and walking with her to the cottage.

Mrs Lovett's skin burned from his touch, and she secretly smiled, pulling Toby towards her. They shuffled up to the cottage door and Sweeney knocked, putting on a forlorn expression.

An old man opened the door, peering at them through spectacles.

"Please…it is about to storm…my wife and I…my boy. We've been travelling for days. Please...have mercy on us. May we seek refuge here for the night…we do not need food, nor water…just shelter. We can pay you…" Sweeney said in a voice quite unlike his own.

Mrs Lovett pulled Toby closer as thunder rumbled in the distance, and Sweeney slowly started wrapping his arms around Mrs Lovett, making her feel slightly uneasy.

"Your money is not needed…you may stay as long as necessary…we have a shed in the back, completely waterproof and fitted with a fireplace…I will be back with some blankets…" he said, shutting the door.

Sweeney immediately let go of Mrs Lovett, looking around. The door swung open again, and the old man passed Sweeney three blankets, a small brown paper bag and three pillows.

"Thankyou…" Sweeney muttered and the old man grinned, nodding and then shut the door.

"Now…where do we put the horses?" Mrs Lovett asked, and Sweeney sighed

"We'll leave them here…as soon as day breaks and the storm is over, we'll go…we need to put as much distance as possible between that town and here. When they find the Judge's brother is missing…they'll look for people who saw him last…" Sweeney said and Mrs Lovett nodded.

They started walking to the back of the house, spotting the fairly large shed. Sweeney nudged the door open and walked in, placing the blankets and pillows on the bench. Mrs Lovett and Toby followed him in, and looked around.

Sweeney peered into the brown paper bag and smirked, emptying it and tossing an apple that fell out to Toby.

"Thanks sir…" he said warily.

"Get to bed Toby…it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Mrs Lovett said, and Toby nodded, taking his apple, a blanket and a pillow to the room behind the wall.

Mrs Lovett sat down at the table and sighed, resting her head in one hand.

"And a long night…" she muttered

* * *

_A/N: Awwws....even though it wasn't cause he loved her, it was still nice. Awww...another chapter, if you're lucky, might be up tonight!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This one is like...mega short, and I appologise for it. I was writing it and I realised that this story had no point. It might have, once, but I obviously lost the plot. I have no idea where it's going, and as I was writing I found that I was going completely OOC, so I decided to stop there. This will be the last chapter for a while, because I really don't like where it's going. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own!_

* * *

"A long night…" she said, her head resting on one of her hands

Sweeney woke with a start. He had been watching the storm through the small, dusty window and he guessed he had fallen asleep. It was still dark, he was guessing it was about four in the morning.

Before the storm started, he had remembered to untack the horses and bring the tack inside, but he still got a little wet. Now he went outside, his horse's tack in his arms. He stroked the horse gently, then lowered the saddle onto his back, then added the bridle and hooked them all up. He did this with the other two horses, and when he finished, the sky was turning a light pink.

He walked back into the shed and went into the small room where Mrs Lovett and Toby slept that night. He made his way over to Mrs Lovett, frowning as he shook her awake.

"We leaving love?" she asked and he nodded,

"Wake up the boy," he muttered and she got out of bed, yawning and stretching.

She bent down and shook the boy gently, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Come on…time to go," she said and the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He stood up groggily and made his way outside, breathing in the morning air. He rubbed his eyes once more before finally waking up, and running towards the horse. He approached it carefully, before patting it and mounting it.

Mrs Lovett found a stump to climb up onto, and then mounted the horse. Sweeney was already mounted and they started walking again. They were walking for four hours before they stopped at a small stream.

"Where are we going love?" Mrs Lovett asked suddenly, splashing the cool water on her face.

"I don't know…" he muttered on his breath, but turned to face her. "We're getting as far away from that town as possible,"

"Then wot? We start a new business….put more people into…" she glanced at Toby, "Uh…well…give more people pies,"

"No…look. Be quiet and stop asking so many bloody questions," he growled and she bit her lip

"No…no…you be quiet Mr. Todd. Ever since you were here I catered for you. I gave you a home, I fed you…I cared for you…and ever since you've told me what to do…you almost chucked me in the oven for gods sake…no Mr. Todd. You listen to me. We can't always be on the run. We either gotta settle down somewhere or…well…do something…please Mr T…" she said and he looked suddenly taken aback.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from the creek.

"I almost lost you…I just want to keep you safe…" he admitted, his cheeks flushing.

She was silent, almost thinking she imagined what he said.

"You mean?" she asked softly.

"No…I don't love you…but I've lost so much I can't lose much more." He said and her face fell slightly, but she kept her composure.

"I know Mr. T…someone like you is incapable of loving…" she said, her eyes growing cold.

She turned away from him, crossing her arms and he sighed.

"Eleanor…" he said and she turned to him. It was the first time he'd ever used her real name.

"What?" she asked, her voice softening

"Forgive me…" he muttered

"For what?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion

"For everything," he said, then turned away, walking back to the creek.

She sighed and followed him, washing her flushed face once more before sitting down to rest.

"Where do you suppose we go then?" Sweeney asked, heaving a sigh.

* * *

_A/N: Lil bit of Sweenett, but not much. Majorly OOC, sorry guys, last chap in a long time. Not feeling very well, going to go throw up. Bye Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: As I promised, another chapter. Please keep ideas coming, because I have no idea what to do...anyway, I had a little fun with this chapter. Hey, does anyone here read the Ranger's Apprentice books?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you can't sue. Oh, i do own Simon_

* * *

"Where do you suppose we go then?" Sweeney asked, heaving a sigh.

"To the sea…" she muttered and he scoffed.

"If ya don't want my bloody opinion then don't ask!" she cried and he smiled ever so slightly, a rare occurrence.

She shook her head, slightly amused before standing up and calling Toby over from the stream. Toby walked over, happily stroking his horse.

"Maybe we should go to the nearest town and ask where we are…then maybe we can find out where we're going…" Toby said and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea love," she said and Sweeney nodded, untying the horses and he helped Mrs. Lovett onto the side saddle, and mounted his own horse.

Toby mounted his pony, and they started trotting out of the forest, enjoying the warmth of the suns rays. They rode in silence for an hour, and Mrs Lovett snuck glances at Sweeney every few minutes, but his expression remained thoughtful and somewhat troubled.

"Are you okay love?" she asked him when they were riding down a long dirt road.

He looked over at her, surprised that she was talking. He grunted in response, and she sighed, settling her eyes back on the road.

"What would be wrong?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Well, anything could be wrong, considering that we're talking about you," she said with a light smile, and she swore she heard him faintly chuckle. "You just seem…quieter than usual,"

He grunted and she smiled, realising it was a stupid question, seeing as the only times she really talked to him was about the Judge, or when they argued. The road seemed endless, and the night was advancing upon them, but as they reached the top of the hill, city lights blinked at them, and Mrs. Lovett heaved a sigh of relief.

They trotted the rest of the way to a small inn, just outside of the city. Sweeney dismounted, helped Mrs Lovett off and tied the horses to a post, before entering the building.

The air was a lot warmer inside, a fire was lit at the back of the room. The room smelled slightly musty, with a faint smell of smoke and gin. A man sat at the counter, silently filling out documents. He looked up at the sound of the bell ringing, as Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett and Toby walked in.

"Good Evening sir!" the man at the counter smiled at them warmly

"Good Evening…" Sweeney muttered, walking up to the counter.

"Here to check out a room?" he asked

"Yes…" he replied, taking out some money

"Two bedroom?"

"No…we're…not together," Sweeney said quickly and the innkeeper took a look at Toby

"You kept the child out of wedlock…?"

"No, no, he's just our worker…we got 'im from the work'ouse." Mrs. Lovett said and the innkeeper nodded.

"Three bedroom?" the innkeeper inquired and Sweeney nodded.

"Rightio, here is the key. My stableboy will take care of your horses, that'll be (insert amount of money here)…just go upstairs and to the left,"

Sweeney nodded his thanks and paid for the rooms. He took the key, walking up the stairs. Mrs. Lovett thanked the innkeeper and followed Sweeney, making sure that Toby was following. Sweeney unlocked the room and walked inside, and the musty smell, mixed with gin and smoke disappeared.

"We'll ask for directions in the morning…" Sweeney said gruffly, and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Lovett asked and he turned around, giving her a small smile

"To the pub downstairs. I suggest that before it gets dark, you should go and find some more clothes for you and the boy. There are some that we packed; they're attached to the horses, ask the innkeeper to find them. Later on, notify me when we need to get more clothes." He said and continued out the door, and Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"I'll be back soon love. Don't open the door for anyone, I'll be right back. I'm locking the door from the inside, so nobody can get in. Don't go out, okay?" she told Toby and he nodded.

She left the room and hurried downstairs to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, would you be able to tell me where our horses are being lodged. You see, we have some clothing that we left on them," she said, mentally kicking herself when she realised how stupid that sentence sounded.

"Certainly ma'am, just give me a second, I'll call the stable hand," he said and disappeared behind the wall.

"Simon! Simon get down here," she heard him shout, and suddenly a young man, almost as old as Anthony walked in.

"Sir?" Simon asked and the man smiled

"Be a good lad and show this lady where her horses are being kept. Number 72D." he said and Simon nodded,

"If you'll follow me ma'am," Simon said, opening the door for her.

She smiled and walked outside and followed him around the back, to the stables.

"10…20…30…40…50…60…70," he muttered to himself, walking towards the third last row of stables and walked in, finding the two bags inside the stable. He passed them to her and Mrs. Lovett smiled, thanking him.

Hurrying back to her room, she shot Sweeney a dark look, but he just raised his glass. She threw Toby's bag into his small room and she quickly changed into a new dress, realising they'd have to leave early again. Instead of retiring to her bed, she sat at the kitchen table and started thinking.

Every little thing that came to her mind somehow led to Sweeney. She would hate herself for it, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with him, and there was nothing she could do about it. He was always cold, brooding, and she could never get through to him, but still, she would learn to live with it eventually.

The door opening disrupted her thoughts as Sweeney staggered in. He was still semi-sober, and she guessed it took a lot of alcohol to make him drunk. He looked surprised to see her awake, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"We need to find out where we're going…" she muttered, and he nodded, sitting down at the table next to her.

"I was talking to some guys down at the bar, and they mentioned at small town that was pretty remote. It's quite a long distance away, but we can make it in about four days." He said

"Then what? We only have a limited supply of money. When it all runs out, then what do we do?" she asked

He scratched his head thoughtfully. _He must be in a better mood when he's semi-drunk. _Mrs Lovett noted and continued to stare at him

"We'll think of something…" he said, and stood up.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts, and Sweeney frowned, glancing at Mrs. Lovett, then at the door.

"Who's there?" Sweeney asked through the door.

"This is the police. Please open the door." A man said and Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

She looked at Sweeney, who looked quite calm, considering they were on the run.

"What seems to be the problem…we're, uh…kind of in the middle of something," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I see sir…well, we have reason to believe that a fugitive, a baker and their work boy are seeking refuge in this inn, and we need to check every room to make sure that they are nowhere inside," the officer called, and Sweeney looked a little bit worried.

"Well, there is nobody here except my wife, and, as I said, we are in the middle of something," he glanced at Mrs. Lovett, who was pacing.

"The criminals could be holding you hostage and forcing you to say that, now please, finish whatever you are doing and open the door," the man said and Sweeney's lips twitched.

Mrs. Lovett's breathing started getting quicker, and Sweeney brought his finger to his lips.

"Uh, well, you're gonna have to hold on, we have to redress," he said, his smile reappearing.

The officer made a strange noise that sounded like a laugh behind the wall and Mrs. Lovett frowned, before calling Sweeney over.

"What are we gonna do?" she exclaimed quietly.

"Hush," he muttered, and took a razor from his pocket, hiding behind the door.

"Okay, come in now officer," he called and the door swung open.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at the man and beckoned for him to come closer.

"Shut the door love, you're letting in a draft," she said, and he did so.

"I thought your husband was around," the officer said

"He's still dressing," she improvised and his eye twitched.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked and he shook his head, but he sat down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sweeney moving forward, a murderous glint in his eye. She bit her lip and the officer frowned in concern.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"I'm sorry…" she muttered as Sweeney rammed the razor into the back of his neck, then drew his arm around, slicing his neck almost in half. The man choked and wheezed, before falling to the floor, motionless.

She shook herself to get rid of the disturbing thoughts, and quickly went to the other room, waking Toby.

"Love, we gotta go now," she said and he stood up groggily.

She packed up the things quickly and then led Toby into the foyer, glad that Sweeney had already stashed the officer into the cupboard. Sweeney soon appeared, locking the door with the key. They hurried downstairs and gave back the key. The innkeeper took it suspiciously, but didn't ask any questions.

They hurried to the horses and jumped on and Toby managed to shake himself into proper consciousness before the horses started walking.

"Why did we leave so suddenly ma'am?" Toby asked and Mrs Lovett glanced over at Sweeney briefly.

"It wasn't a good place…mice scurrying across the floors," Sweeney muttered and the boy remained silent.

They rode in the dark and Sweeney cursed at himself for leaving so early, but as they rode, their eyes grew accustomed to the dark, and the night air was cool and calming. When morning came, the trio were tired, barely hanging onto the reins, they stopped at a nearby creek.

"What now?" Mrs Lovett asked and Sweeney heaved a sigh

"Now we find somewhere to live...we're wanted everywhere," he muttered, careful to keep his voice down low, glancing at Toby

"Don't worry love…we'll find a way," she muttered

_A/N: My English teacher told me that I had the potential to become a great writer...he told me that today. it made me very proud, but I didn't tell him I already wrote lots....:D_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: See...what did I tell you! Another chapter before the week is out! I quite like this chapter...and I thank all my loverly reviewers....I have a task for you at the end of this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Jessica, Blaze, Blizzard and Storm so you can't sue._

* * *

"Don't worry love…we'll find a way," she muttered

"That way!" they heard an angry voice call and they stood up, slightly worried.

Sweeney went to the edge of the tree line and peered out briefly, before letting out a grunt and returning to them.

"It's the police…that bastard inn-keeper must've set them on us…" Sweeney said as he heard the horses getting closer

"What do we do?" she asked anxiously.

By then, Toby had stood up, and he watched to two of them in confusion.

"What's going on ma'am?" he asked

"Hush love…" she muttered gently and she turned back to Sweeney.

"What do we do Mr. T?" she asked and he sucked in a deep breath.

"I have an idea…Mrs. Lovett…go hide in the bushes," he commanded and she was about to protest, before another voice filled the air.

"There are no tracks…" the voice said

"Keep going, they could be miles in front by now," another voice answered the first, and the percussion of hooves continued.

Mrs Lovett nodded and ran behind the trees, hoping she wouldn't be seen. Sweeney looked around, and then looked at Toby.

"Sit there……when the last rider goes by…make a sound…rustle the bushes…something…distract him." Sweeney said, then looked up, studying the trees.

Toby nodded, sitting. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to, but he didn't really want to argue with Mr. Todd either. Sweeney found a few footholds and started climbing the tree swiftly, perching himself on a branch and little in front of Toby.

The men passed the clearing and as soon as the last one passed, Toby called out softly.

"Can you help me?" he asked, and the man on the horse turned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's wrong…are you lost?" the man asked, his horse walking forwards.

Sweeney grinned as the man kept talking to Toby, and Toby improvised well, getting the rider to move closer. Sweeney took out the razor from his belt, watching it gleam. He waited until the rider was just below him, before jumping down and falling onto the horse's rump.

Both horse and rider were startled, but Sweeney had already reached around and driven the razor into the man's neck. Sweeney awkwardly shoved him off the horse, before grabbing the reins and sliding into the saddle, calming the horse.

Toby looked at Sweeney in horror, and Mrs Lovett realised what he just saw. She burst out of the bushes and hugged Toby tightly to herself. He turned to her and stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. Sweeney looked slightly worried about what the boy saw, and he dismounted, tying the horse near the others.

"Love, it's gonna be okay…" she muttered repeatedly to him, and after a few minutes, he suddenly pulled away.

"It's been 'appening all the time, 'asn't it? This is wot you've been doing to those poor people. You killed them! I knew it!" he screeched and Mrs. Lovett bit her lip.

Sweeney put a firm hand on Toby's shoulder and glared down at him.

"You will not tell a soul about this…or you'll regret it…" he growled and fright replaced the anger in Toby's eyes.

"I won't have it! I won' be 'round you people. It's wrong…" Toby stood up for himself, tears pooling in his eyes.

He struggled against Sweeney but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop!" a young voice called and they all looked up, surprised.

Standing near a tree, a young girl, probably a little older than Toby stood, although they would've mistaken her for a boy if they had not heard her speak. She almost blended into the trees, and Toby had to really concentrate to make out her full figure. She wore a green and grey cloak with a hood, but she had taken the hood off. She wore a men's button up, black sleeved top and her hair was cut short. She also had black pinstripe pants, with black boots.

"The police are coming back…they didn't see their comrade come out…if you don't want to get caught, I suggest you hide…" she said, then she took a step backwards, and seemed to disappear into the foliage.

Sweeney grabbed the boy by the scruff of his collar and let the horses loose, and they disappeared into the forest as well. The three of them ducked behind trees and bushes, and watched as the officers came into the clearing, and made surprised and somewhat disgusted groans as they saw the officer on the ground.

Sweeney looked back and saw the girl behind him, who held her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She made a motion for him to follow her, and he nudged Mrs. Lovett and they followed the girl silently, Sweeney's hand placed over Toby's mouth in case he made any sudden noises.

When they were a fair way away, Sweeney relaxed slightly, but he noticed the girl was still silently moving.

After a few minutes, they came to a stream and she crossed her arms in front of her, staring at them.

"Thankyou for helping us…" Mrs. Lovett said softly and the girl nodded as to say "you're welcome"

The girl looked at Toby and thought for a second.

"You might as well stay with them…" she said softly and Toby looked at her in confusion.

Sweeney had removed his hand from Toby's mouth and he now looked at the girl with interest.

"Why? They're bad…they killed innocent people…" he said defensively and the girl put her hand up, to make him stop talking.

Although she was young, she seemed to have an air about her, making her wise and commanding.

"Nobody in the wide world is truly innocent. You lied to people…you were a workhouse boy, you were hired and you lied to people. Pirelli's Miracle Elixir never would've worked…and you knew that. And besides…you're in it with them. They're looking for three people, not just them…" she said, her tone gentler.

Toby bit his lip, then stared at her curiously.

"How did you know I was in the workhouse?" he asked

"I used to work there too…until I was about seven. I saw you occasionally, and then I escaped…I stayed in London for a little while, stealing things and looking after myself. I was there when Mr. Todd beat Pirelli in the contest. Then I came here…" she said, looking up and remembering.

Toby nodded, and Sweeney finally released the grip on his collar.

"So we're all outlaws now…" Mrs Lovett said unhappily and the girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Sweeney asked suddenly, and the girl turned her gaze on him.

"Jessica…" she said softly and he nodded, his eyebrow furrowed.

He seemed to be in a trance, staring at one of the trees with great interest.

"Mr. T? Love?" Mrs. Lovett asked but he didn't move, and she sighed.

Jessica looked around, glancing at the trees. She suddenly jumped up and clung onto a branch, swinging and hoisting herself up onto it. Toby and Mrs. Lovett watched as she climbed higher, until she finally stopped and looked around.

"The officers have moved on…I would avoid towns for a couple of years…just until this blows off…I'll go find some horses…" she said from the tree-tops, and bounded off.

"She seems nice…" Mrs. Lovett said after she had left.

"She's a bit jittery if you ask me…" Sweeney said finally and he stood up.

"What are we gonna do? We can't go to anyone…we can't go into the towns..." Toby asked, not really expecting an answer.

The girl came back a few minutes later, riding a black horse, trailing three other horses behind it.

"What do we do now Jessica…we have nowhere to go…" Mrs. Lovett said softly

"There are a number of possibilities. Commit suicide, Turn yourselves in and die, travel England by night, find a town and haunt a large house…or the sewers, or…if you want, we could do all of these, except the ones where we die…and I'll come with you…to keep you out a trouble," she said and the three of them looked taken aback.

"Right…" Toby muttered and turned away.

"I'll be back at nightfall with blankets, pillows, and some food. Wait here and make your decision…" she said and was about to turn her horse away, before turning back to them.

"By the way…these horses were trained by my uncle...he's not really my uncle, but he's my best friend. Anyway…they won't run away, they've been trained to listen to orders by speech. Tell them to do something and they will. Their names are Blaze, Storm and the little one is Blizzard. Be careful with them," she said, and then galloped off into the trees.

Toby stared after her with a frown, then walked up to Blizzard and petted him gently.

"So…what should we do Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked softly.

_A/N: Okay, your task. Vote! Please vote between travelling England by night, finding a town and haunting the sewers.....if you can think of something better, PLEASE suggest it...and if you want them to turn themselves in or commit suicide, it'll be a lot easier for me to finish this story..._

_Anyway, please vote or suggest and I'll have another chapter up soon_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: My dad cut his finger off with a power-saw....so I was in a bit of a Sweeney Todd mood. :D. He's okay, he just lost his left pinky, tore the tendons on the finger next to it and monged the skin on the middle finger. Hehehe... Um.....this one is like....short, sorry, but i needed you guys to go all opiniony and stuff like that_

_Disclaimer: yeah I don't own it.........get over it_

* * *

For the first time in his life, Sweeney Todd had no clue of what to do. He stood, leaning against a tree for a long time. Mrs. Lovett hadn't waited for his answer and was talking to Toby about their life.

Sweeney finally made a decision and he walked forward, sitting down near the creek and listening to Toby and Mrs. Lovett talk.

"So…you…you killed those people?" Toby said, his voice wavering. "And put them into pies…?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and nodded gently as the boy's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" he said and darted into the bushes.

Sweeney made a move to follow him, but Mrs. Lovett put a hand on his arm, and he shot her a look.

"Leave him love, he won't run off. The girl is right, they're looking for him too…" she said and Sweeney sighed heavily, before sitting back down. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't trust her…we'll camp here for a couple of nights…I'll talk to her. Then I'll make my decision…" he said slowly, and she nodded

"She seems nice…" Toby said softly from the bushes, wiping his mouth.

"You okay love?" Mrs. Lovett asked and he nodded, his hands shaking slightly. "C'mere,"

She patted the ground and he walked over to the spot, timidly sitting on the opposite side from Sweeney. Mrs Lovett put one arm around him and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The sky soon turned a deep purple, and Jessica appeared, seeming to disappear into the trees like she normally did. She threw three blankets and three pillows near the fire, then sat down, slightly away from them.

"Have you made your decision?" she asked, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"We're going to stay here for a couple of days…we really don't know what to do…" Mrs Lovett said and the girl nodded once, before staring distantly into the fire.

"Do you want me to stay and keep watch tonight?" she asked, looking at Sweeney for an answer.

He thought for a second, before nodding briefly. She nodded once more, then suddenly sprang up, jumping and grabbing a tree branch. She swung herself up and perched herself on a higher branch, staring at the road.

Sweeney sighed heavily and watched the sky darken. Toby and Mrs. Lovett fell asleep easily, and Sweeney almost smiled. The boy had been through a lot, not to mention Mrs. Lovett. He stared at the ground for a second, his heart struck with guilt.

He pushed it back down, hitting the ground with a frustrated groan. He wasn't allowed to feel guilty. No. He wasn't _supposed _to feel guilty. It wasn't his fault. Was it?

He didn't want to feel guilty. It was bloody Mrs. Lovett. She _lied_ to him. He look a razor out of his belt and opened it, watching it gleam in the moonlight. He could end it right there and then. Slit both their throats and walk away happy.

He stood up, walking over to Mrs. Lovett. He looked down at her sleeping form, a small frown on his face. He looked at the razor again and sighed. He couldn't do it. For some reason, when he looked at her, he just wanted to smile. But he wouldn't let himself.

"You were gonna do it weren't you?" Jessica asked from up above, making him jump slightly.

_Shit_

He cursed to himself. He had forgotten she was there, and he cursed himself again. He looked up at her with an exasperated sigh.

He didn't say anything, but he leaned against the nearest tree and stared at her. She cocked her head with a small smile and dropped down next to him, a bunch of sticks in her hand.

"It's okay…you coulda done it. I wouldn't have told," she said, walking towards the fire.

He stared at her as she dropped the sticks into the small fire, pulling a blanket over Toby and Mrs. Lovett. She sighed and walked back to the tree.

"Who are you?" Sweeney said suddenly, and she turned to face him.

"My name is Jessica…and I am not a foe Sweeney. I just wanna help…" she said softly, and he frowned.

"Fine…what do you propose we do?" he asked pushing off the tree and sitting on the ground, on the opposite side from Mrs. Lovett and Toby.

"We'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep…" she commanded, but he frowned at her.

"I won't take orders from a ten year old," he muttered disdainfully

"I'm fourteen," she shot back at him, taking off her coat.

He raised his eyebrows and look in her slender figure as she sat down.

"What do you do in the forest?" He asked

"I find ways to hide…I train the horses…I help travellers," she said, smiling as he grunting.

"What about you? What did you do for a living?" she asked

"I sliced open peoples throats and sent them down to a bakehouse to get put into a pie," he said calmly, without blinking.

She nodded, then smiled.

"And they let you do this willingly?" he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and she giggled. "Is she your wife?"

Sweeney shook his head rather vigorously, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"A child out of wedlock?" she tutted with a smile and he shook his head.

"Were you really at the workhouse with him?" he asked

She smiled and shook her head sheepishly.

"I was at Pirelli's thingy…I was with my father," she said softly

"What happened to him?" he asked

"He went for a shave…" she said, looking at the ground

When he didn't say anything, her eyes shifted towards his, and he was staring at the ground as well, his fingers intertwined within each other, a thoughtful expression on his face.

She huffed noisily through her nose, breaking the uneasy silence and stood up, climbing the tree again.

Sweeney Todd sighed. He murdered her father, and she wasn't angry. He was slightly confused, but didn't let it bother him and he placed a pillow beneath his head, and drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

_A/N: Okay...yeah....short. But nice......kinda. Okay, I got a lot of response from the last poll.....kinda. So here is a new vote, including some suggestions from you guys, the original ones and some others I put in!_

_Going to Town and Haunting it_

_Going to America or some other country_

_Travelling England at night_

_Toby dying and Nellie, Sweeney and Jess going to live somewhere_

_Them living in the woods some more...(don't ask me what they're gonna do there tho..)_

_They go into town disguised, they get seen and they run....or something like that_

_Please vote!!! You can pick more than one....or I can combine the whole lot!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Oh wow, re-read this story and through 'oh...my...gawd, who was I?' This chapter is short, I want to see if there's still an interest. I know where it's going now, but I'll probably only continue if there's still a couple of people reading..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sweeney Todd woke up with a crook in his neck – what a way to start the morning…

He was up first – he was always up first.

Or was he?

He scanned the canopy for Jessica.

"Down here," she whispered and he found here sitting near the remains of the fire. His eyes narrowed at her cheery disposition. "Morning"

Mrs. Lovett and Toby were still asleep, lying with their heads towards each other. His eyes softened upon seeing her, but he shook it off.

"Figured out what to do yet?" she asked, inviting him to sit with a gesture. He took it and planted himself on the opposite side of the fire.

"Somewhat," he answered and her eyebrows rose, urging him to continue. "I propose we take a boat to America, travel across it until we can find a cheap trip to Australia."

"Australia?"

Sweeney nodded, but Jess looked sceptical.

"What's in Australia?"

"Familiarity," he answered and she nodded.

"I see,"

This time his eyebrows rose.

"Don't worry…I just see the world in a different light," she said, but before he could explore further, there was a mumble from behind.

"Mr. T…I like that plan…" Mrs. Lovett mumbled from her position on the ground. She sat up and stretched.

"How are we going to do this though? People will recognise you…" Jess muttered, but Sweeney shook his head.

"I'll grow a beard...perhaps a moustache."

Mrs. Lovett gave him a surprised look. Who was this man?

"We'll cut your hair, Mrs. Lovett – it'll be short and tied back…I'll wear my hair under a hat. The kids will be our children. We'll take fake names and stick to them…"

Mrs. Lovett continued to stare at him. Had he eaten something off? It was strange, hearing these words come from his mouth, but she didn't dare question it.

"Of course," she nodded, trying to get into the spirit.

Jess nodded. "It just might work. Wake Toby,"

Mrs Lovett shook him gently. He was getting used to having to make quick departures and woke immediately, somewhat surprised to find that they weren't running for their lives.

"We need names," Sweeney started, and the others nodded.

"I'll be Rachel," said Jess,

"Abigail…" Mrs. Lovett mused, which Jess agreed to.

"Thomas," Toby grinned, and they turned to Sweeny.

"Benjamin," he said, his mood returning to his dark and gloomy one. Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Remember to call each other by these fake names. If someone slips up…"

His tone made them all feel uncomfortable.

"We're not too far from the ocean…I'm sure we could find a ship that would take us across…" Jess broke the uneasy silence.

"Then let's go now. There's no time to waste,"

**_A/N: Nice and Short..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, this story will be continued until the end :D I have So much time on my hands - expect chapters at least within a 2 day period :D I love where this is going :D SO MANY SMILIES :D :D :D :D**

**

* * *

**

It had been a long couple of days. The horses were uncomfortable and the weather was tricky – sometimes raining and windy, other times hot and humid. Jess was the only one who seemed at home in the saddle, whereas Toby continuously shifted. He didn't dare complain, sneaking subtle glances at Mr. Todd occasionally.

Jess pulled up next to Mrs. Lovett, who glanced over.

"Pants,"

Mrs. Lovett's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"S'cuse me love?"

"I think you should try pants,"

Mrs. Lovett glanced at Jess' pants. She was riding the horse bareback, finding it more comfortable than a saddle.

"Love…I don't think I can do that…" Jess looked at her with an amused expression.

"How comfortable are you in side-saddle," she asked and Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes.

"Just do it," Sweeney said from behind them and Mrs. Lovett swallowed hard.

"I'll duck into the town and pick some up…it just has to be plain and simple. We'll get an overcoat and-"

"Whatever. Just do it," Sweeney growled. The moustache he was attempting to grow was quite dark, and Mrs. Lovett was half expecting a white streak to appear through it.

"Ugh…fine. I'll ride ahead, just stop in the outskirts of the next town. I'll come find you with everything."

Sweeney nodded and she kicked her horse in the side, galloping towards the lights of the next town. Night was slowly advancing, and by the time they reached the gates of the town, it was completely dark. They unpacked and found a campsite, where they set up a fire.

"It's going to be another long day tomorrow…Thomas," Mrs. Lovett said softly, using Toby's code name. "It's best you get some rest love,"

Toby nodded and lay on the makeshift bed, and soon, his eyes closed and his breathing evened.

"Are you ready, Abigail," Sweeney said softly, and Mrs. Lovett looked up from where she was setting up her own bed.

"For wot?"

He pulled his razor out of his pocket and opened it, letting the blade gleam in the firelight. A strange sort of smile appeared on his face, and Mrs. Lovett's heart leapt into her throat. He glanced up at her and his eyes widened at the state of shock she was in. He looked at the razor and closed his eyes briefly.

"I won't hurt you. Your hair…"

She took a breath. Would she ever get over it? She nodded and sat on the large boulder he was standing in front of.

"How short?" he asked softly, quite unlike himself.

"Just cut it,"

He handled her hair gently, pulling the masses of curls from their pigtails. Mrs. Lovett was tense, rigid against his hands. He stared down at her, his breath caught in his throat. He took her hair into his hands, breathing heavily as he let his fingers tangle between the thick curls.

"You okay love?" She breathed, her spine tingling. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…this was strange and almost uncomfortable. Her hair fell against her neck, heavy and hot.

He mumbled a reply, almost entranced. She heard the flick of the razor and cringed, awaiting the slice. Either her neck or her hair, she'd be disappointed if either was cut. He took it all in a large bunch and he took a breath before using the razor to cut through. When he finished, he held the hair, pulling it away from her neck.

"You want to keep it?" he asked softly, but she shook her head.

He dropped it onto the ground and started shaping the bottom of her hair until it was neat. When he was done, he stepped away without a word.

"Thank you Benjamin," he tensed at the name, before remembering why she would call him that.

"Abigail and Benjamin…" Jess said softly, stepping into their clearing with her horse in tow. The two looked up at her, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I got everything," she declared, and started unpacking her saddlebags.

"You rode with a saddle?" Mrs. Lovett commented and Jess nodded.

"It's a bit suspicious if a teenager rides into town bareback. It's not expected…there'd be questions," Mrs. Lovett nodded, she was very logical.

"Oh, your hair," Jess exclaimed, walking to Mrs. Lovett. "You hardly look like yourself!"

Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I got some pants and an overcoat, like I said. I also got some boots without heels for riding – the stirrups are a bit different in a saddle, compared to the side." Mrs. Lovett nodded as Jess handed her the clothes. "Benjamin?"

He was staring into the town, deep in his own thoughts.

"Benjamin!" her yell snapped him out of it, and he whipped around.

"What?" he snarled.

"I brought you some clothes too," she continued, unfazed. "You can't go around in the same clothes as before. I've got some dark trousers, a white button up and a jacket. Remember, we're a wealthy family,"

"And how did you obtain all this?" He asked

"I know a lot of people…" she said softly and he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Whatever. I want to get through this town as soon as possible. Go get dressed, we'll sleep tomorrow." With concerned glances shot towards Sweeney, Jess and Mrs. Lovett woke Toby and got dressed.

The pants were surprisingly comfortable, the overcoat made Mrs. Lovett look sophisticated and wealthy. The outfit was accompanied by a small hat that sat on the back of her head. Jess wore something similar, but without a hat. Sweeney and Toby also wore similar clothes, with Sweeney wearing a large hat to cover his hair.

"Let's go then. We'll only need three horses," Sweeney said gruffly and Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows.

"Wot for?" she asked, and he frowned

"Those who are looking for us won't expect an overly-friendly couple with two kids. We have to look close," he glanced around at their small campsite. "You'll sit behind me; the kids will ride behind us,"

Jess cleared her throat and Sweeney looked over at her.

"I advise bareback. It's way more comfortable for the both of you…" she said and Sweeney nodded. "We'll tie all three horses together – I'll be able to watch and make sure you're okay…"

"I've done this before," he growled, and undid the tack, hanging it on a low tree branch.

In one swift movement he swung up onto the horses back, sliding forwards. He then extended an arm to Mrs. Lovett. Her heart leapt around in her chest. She accepted his arm and he helped her up behind him, using a tree-stump as a booster. She balanced awkwardly, gently digging her knees into the horse. She thought about holding on to him, but his rigid frame was uninviting.

"Just grab on to me," he hissed and she obeyed, placing tentative hands on his hips.

He sighed. He had done this to her. It was his fault she was scared around him. With another sigh of exasperation, he dropped the reins and pulled her hands around his waist firmly.

"We're supposed to be a couple," he said in justification. "Don't act like I'm about to kill you,"

He said it only in jest, but it was hard to tell nowadays. Mrs. Lovett cautiously leant her cheek on his back, only to have him stiffen up.

"I think Benjamin should sit in the back. It'll be…couplier," Jess said, and both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett shot her sceptical looks. "Look, if it's that important for you to remain anonymous, then you'll follow my advice,"

Sweeney frowned. He didn't like to be ordered around – it reminded him too much of the time he spent as a convict.

"Come on love…she's probably right," Mrs. Lovett said hesitantly. She was nervous about him being so close to her, but even so, she couldn't resist the fact that she would be pressed up against him.

"Mother…you should slide down…it'll be easier for father to help you up," Jess said, testing out the new words.

"Well…that's strange," Mrs. Lovett commented, sliding down from the horse.

Sweeney moved backwards resignedly, holding out his arm again. All this time wasting was making him irritated. They should've been halfway through the town already. Mrs. Lovett scrambled on in front of him, grasping the mane tightly.

"We'll leave the bridle on," Jess said, pulling it over the horses' head. "And Dad, if you put your arms around Mum, holding the reins, you'll look comfortable with each other,"

She lengthened the reins and Sweeney hesitantly held them in front of Mrs. Lovett's waist. Both were tense and uncomfortable, but apparently they looked like a couple.

"Let's go," Sweeney mumbled, and Toby and Jessica mounted their horses. They let the other go free, intending to pick up another at the end of the town.

They started walking through the town. Mrs. Lovett's heart raced, she kept her eyes trained on the find strands of the horses' mane, her fingers tangled in it. Sweeney couldn't help but stare at her, his eyes roaming her body. Occasionally he would look up and glance around, but so far they hadn't drawn attention to themselves. Jess trotted to get beside the 'couple'.

"Mum…lean back onto Dad," she whispered, frowning. "You guys are starting to shift away from each other."

Mrs. Lovett stared at her with wide eyes, glancing over her shoulder at Sweeney. His face was passive, but his eyes showed that he was obviously jittery about it.

"Do you mind, love?" she asked him softly, and he grunted slightly.

Jess fell back to walk with Toby, and Mrs. Lovett slowly leant back until he was supporting her. They shifted slightly, his arms now lazily holding the reins, resting on her stomach. For a moment, it felt nice. It felt safe – it felt right.

How could she convince him that this was how it was meant to be?

**_A/N: Oooh, nice and corny. This chapter felt a little OOC -.- But what can I say, they're all changing and growing. I think each character actually took a little step backwards in their growth. I don't know...Oh, and is anyone getting the feeling that Jess is a little bit Mary-Sue like? It's driving me nuts...  
Anyway, your reviews mean a hell of a lot to me, so please continue, even if it's just a small 'great chapter' or whatever. Lol...I don't even care if it's a 'ew, horrible chapter,'. It counts :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I swear, this was written in an hour and 15 minutes. I started dead on midnight, and I just saw the clock then and it's 1:15. Alright, it's not very long, but I went somewhere. :D Somewhere deep -.-  
_****_This chapter might be epic fail, it might not. I didn't do any editing, but I wanted to get it out because I'll be busy tomorrow [surprise, surprise]_**

* * *

As they continued deeper into the town, both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett became more comfortable with each other. Mrs. Lovett even started to smile as the even breath of Sweeney flowed onto her neck – being this close was amazing.

"Shoot," Jess whispered as they passed a market square.

Both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett straightened and looked over their shoulders at her. She looked fine – still on her horse, but she looked frustrated.

"What's wrong love?" Mrs. Lovett asked. She glanced at Sweeny briefly before trying a risky move – one that she'd probably regret later. She took the reins from his hands and gently steered the horse around, making Sweeney frown. Startled, he placed one hand on his knee, his other hand instinctively going to her waist. Immediately he removed it, but Mrs. Lovett could still feel it.

"Ugh…I forgot to get some food…" she mumbled and Mrs. Lovett sighed.

The markets were still open – the town didn't seem to sleep.

"Ma'am…." Toby started, but corrected himself. "Mum…I…I'm not feeling right,"

She nudged the horse and walked to him, placing one hand on his forehead. It was hot.

"Ah love…you're burning up…" Mrs. Lovett said softly, taking her hand away. "I wondered why you were so quiet this afternoon." She glanced up at Sweeney. "Do you think we could stop…just for tonight? It'd be better for us all to get a good night's sleep and continue at dawn, rather than messing up our sleep patterns…"

She rambled on, and Sweeney's eyes narrowed a little bit further with each excuse. Toby gave a congested cough that seemed to come from the very bottom of his stomach, and Sweeney finally nodded.

"Whatever. But we have to get a move on tomorrow morning." He took control of the reins again, steering them towards an inn. They stayed in the shadows, their horses almost on the sidewalk.

"I'll take care of the horses," Jess piped up as Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett slid off.

"Mum…I can't move. It's…" Toby was almost in tears, unusual for the hard lad. His face was contorted with pain, and Mrs. Lovett felt nervous for the third time that night.

"Love…" Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney, who had a look of what she could only assume was sympathy. "Can you carry him?"

"No."

"Please…" she pleaded, walking to Toby. She felt his hands, which were clammy and cold.

"No."

She sighed and wrapped one arm around Toby's waist, slowly helping him from the saddle. Jess joined her a moment later, helping to get his feet from the stirrups. Sweeney watched, his arms folded stubbornly. They managed to get Toby to the ground, and with one arm around him each, they started hobbling towards the inn doors.

"Dad…don't you think it's going to be a little bit suspicious if we walk in with my brother being supported…" she didn't need to finish her sentence.

With a growl, Sweeney scooped Toby up, carrying him into the inn with the tiniest bit of help from Jess.

"How do you get him to do what you want?" Mrs. Lovett whispered to the girl, and she shrugged.

The innkeeper sat at a desk, looking tired and annoyed.

"Evening." He shot a look at Toby, who's head was falling over Sweeney's arm, his eyes half closed.

"Big day – the lad's all tuckered out," Mrs. Lovett said, trying to sound affectionate.

"I see. Looking for a room?" his voice was monotonous; he was obviously waiting to go to bed.

"One room…fou-three beds," Sweeney corrected himself, and they could hear the cringe in his voice.

"Of course." The innkeeper mumbled, writing down something before giving them a key. "Up the stairs, third room on the right. You pay when you leave. Have a nice night,"

Mrs. Lovett led the way to the room and opened it for Sweeney, who unceremoniously dumped Toby on the smallest bed. Mrs. Lovett hurried to him, feeling his forehead again. It was the same, if not a fraction hotter.

"We'll see in the morning," she said to herself, before making her way to the large double bed. She sat on it, hoping Sweeney would join her. "Jess…you should go to bed,"

She nodded and lay on the bed a few feet away from Toby.

"You tired love?" Mrs. Lovett asked hopefully, but Sweeney glowered at her. "Guess not then. Goodnight…"

She lay on the bed, not intending to sleep.

Sweeney watched her from the corner of his eye until she rolled over. He sat at the small table, silently contemplating their position.

What to do?

He could leave. Right now.

Abandon them all – grab a horse and just ride.

Could he?

No.

Mrs. Lovett was a part of his team. He almost even respected her – the ability to carve up human beings without complaining was definitely not an easy task. He couldn't abandon her like he abandoned Lucy.

Lucy.

Jess reminded him so much of her. Her hair was starting to grow out - straight blonde hair that was almost shoulder length. She moved gracefully, just like Lucy, even her voice sounded similar.

If Sweeney believed in reincarnation, it would've been his first guess.

No, he couldn't abandon them. Not even the boy. They were all in this together, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**_A/N: So now you know why he's sticking around.  
Hahah, have you noticed, I always write 'Sweeney' but never 'Mr. Todd' - and I always write 'Mrs. Lovett', never 'Eleanor' or 'Nellie' or whatever the hell I called her. :P Not quite sure why._**

**_OKay, nite nite nao. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: To make up for that shortish chapter yesterday, here's a couple-of-words longer chapter. :D It's still short, but it's the best I can do. I am SOOO tired lately - I've been getting hardly any sleep and I've been having such busy days. I love spending time with my sister, my brother in law and my neice and nephew :D It's great, and I've decided that I'm addicted to the 'Wicked' drink :D_**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke early - a strange sound interrupting her sleep. She sat up, glancing around the room. Sweeney sat slumped against the wall, one knee up with his arm resting against his cheek. His eyes closed and he appeared asleep, but Mrs. Lovett couldn't be sure. Locating the sound, she found Jess leaning over Toby's bed.

"He's been mumbling in his sleep…I can't get him to wake up," Jess said, her voice high and panicky. "He's so hot…"

Mrs. Lovett blinked stupidly, still trying to wake up. She nodded, trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally, she placed a hand on his head. It was boiling.

"Go grab me a cloth from the sink, get it wet and bring it over here," she commanded, sitting on the corner of the bed.

Toby wriggled uncomfortably, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Toby," Mrs. Lovett whispered. "Can you hear me love?"

He turned, seeming to hear her, but his eyes remained shut. He mumbled something as Jess returned with the cloth. Folding it quickly, Mrs. Lovett placed it on his forehead, and he seemed to calm down quickly.

"How many cloths did you see?"

"About five,"

"Wet them all and bring them here. We've gotta cool him down."

Jess hurried to the sink, while Mrs. Lovett smoothed back the damp hair on Toby's head. She heaved a sigh. This wasn't good. Glancing around the room, she noticed Sweeney's eyes were open, staring at her.

"Oh, Mr. T. Didn't realise you were up…did we wake you?" he didn't answer her, glowering from the corner. "You can take the bed now…I won't be using it again tonight…"

"What's wrong with the boy?"

She was silent, her eyes closing repeatedly as she tried to think.

"I don't know."

"Will he be able to make it out of town?"

"I…I don't know,"

Toby coughed and spluttered and his eyes slowly blinked open. Jess returned and they started rubbing him down with the cold water – across his face, his neck and his arms. Sweeney watched with mild interest, moving to sit on the double bed. Toby just watched, too exhausted to protest or to say anything.

"Can you hear me now?" Mrs. Lovett asked and he slowly nodded.

"It hurts ma'am…" he dropped the act of being Thomas. It was too much right now.

"What does?"

"Most of everything. Me head, chest, stomach…" his eyes closed again and he gave a horrible cough, the force of it wracking his whole body.

"Oh love…" Mrs. Lovett muttered, patting his arm gently. "I'm not quite sure what to do…"

"We could go see a doctor," Jess suggested.

"No!" both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"We're always at risk…even staying here – showing our faces. We won't be safe until we're away from this country," Mrs. Lovett explained and Jess frowned.

"But Toby…"

"Maybe there'll be a doctor on the boat. We should leave now," Mrs. Lovett said quickly and Sweeney's eyes lit up slightly.

"Mr. T…you take the horse – I'll ride double with Toby…" she said softly, and he nodded. "Will you carry him to the horses?"

He nodded again and Mrs. Lovett packed the meagre belongings that were around the room. The other stuff was attached to the horses' saddles. Jess held the door open, and Sweeney carefully carried Toby, with the cold rags attached to him, through it. They went downstairs and Mrs. Lovett paid for their 'half-night' while Jess helped Sweeney with the horses.

"The next town is on the coast. We'll be able to buy tickets for the morning ship," Jess explained as Mrs. Lovett joined them.

They mounted quickly, Toby sitting in front of Mrs. Lovett. She resituated the damp cloths as the other two mounted.

"Where we going?" Toby mumbled, grabbing the horses mane for support.

"We're just heading into the next town…" Mrs. Lovett told him softly as they left. "We're going to board a ship, and then, hopefully there will be someone that can help you. Does that sound good?"

Toby didn't answer. He had fallen out of consciousness again. Sweeney watched the way Mrs. Lovett handled him. She cared for him so much – her concerned eyes roamed across his body, applying the cloth anywhere that beads of sweat appeared.

"I vote we stop outside the next town. I'll get the tickets, you two can set up camp. Toby can be in the fresh air and it won't cost us anything," Jess said softly, gazing back at them.

Sweeney nodded. He hated the constant stares of those around him – it would be easier not to be recognised if they only saw his face once.

"How far?" Mrs. Lovett asked, shifting Toby gently so he lay against her torso.

"About half an hour ride, I think,"

Mrs. Lovett glanced worriedly at Toby. The boy needed to rest comfortably, and on a horse was no way to do it. Sweeney watched her glances – it seemed he was always watching her – and the way she sighed, almost in defeat. He should really let them stop…

No.

What was he thinking? The boy could deal with it – he was strong. He would just have to wait.

Sweeney took another look at the boy. He was pale and shivering ever so slightly, despite the sweat that dripped down his forehead. Sweeney glanced at the sky. It was still dark – dawn wouldn't be upon them for a few hours.

"When does the ship leave tomorrow?" Sweeney asked Jess, trotting up to her.

"Uh…around nine in the morning, I think," she said and Sweeney nodded. He pulled on the reins, making Jess and Mrs. Lovett do the same.

"We'll stop here," he said curtly. "Get some sleep, be up early. We leave at dawn,"

* * *

**_A/N: Sweeney is changing, even if he doesn't want to :D Made Jess a tiny bit less Mary-Sue like in this chapter. She's a little bit unsure of stuff :D Not much, but I didn't want to completely have a giant charrie jump -.- Awwwz Toby :'(_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Something a bit longer to satisfy you :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Toby tossed and turned, but he was asleep. Jess had decided she would ride to the town and get the tickets now anyway – she was much faster on her own. Mrs. Lovett stayed by Toby's side, while Sweeney leant against a tree, silently watching.

They had managed to find a small, barely flowing stream, which Mrs. Lovett had parked Toby next to. Every few minutes, she would wet the cloths again – Toby was soaked, but it was keeping him cool and slightly more comfortable.

"This is awful," Mrs. Lovett commented, and Sweeney raised his head. "I have no idea what to do…"

Sweeney didn't say anything. What could he say?

"I mean…it's bad enough we're on the run…but something like this has to happen…right? I mean, it wouldn't be an adventure without it. Right?" Sweeney though she was trying to convince herself, more than him. "But he'll get better. We'll find a doctor and all will be fine."

Sweeney swallowed hard. This feeling inside…what was it? Guilt? Compassion? Whatever it was, it urged him to comfort her, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

He stepped closer to her, bending down beside her.

"Do you think he'll make it through the night?" she whispered.

Sweeney gazed at Toby. He had stopped moving, his breathing was shallow. His eyes were dark sockets, his skin was white and clammy. It didn't look good.

"It came so suddenly…" Mrs. Lovett breathed. "Maybe it didn't…I should've paid more attention to him…if we had known he wasn't feeling well…maybe we could-"

"Hush."

She immediately stopped talking. His voice was low, but gentle and calm – not snappy like he usually was. It caught her attention.

"He'll pull through eventually." Sweeney fought to find the right words. It was awkward – he felt sappy – but Mrs. Lovett needed it.

He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, trying to look at her with sympathy. What was he doing? She smiled and glanced at Toby, wetting another cloth and placing it behind his neck.

"Are you sure?"

He wasn't. He didn't even think Toby would make it through that night. He needed a doctor, but it wasn't possible. He nodded and she sighed, but whether it was from relief or anxiety, Sweeney wasn't sure.

Sweeney stayed next to Mrs. Lovett, for moral support. His mind wondered; to Australia, to the boat trip, and eventually back to Lucy, as all thoughts did. Eventually Mrs. Lovett drifted into an uneasy sleep. Sweeney sat against a tree trunk. He was exhausted, but he couldn't let sleep take over – he would have to wait until they were safely on the boat.

Jess returned silently, tying her horse next to the others. She glanced at Sweeney and nodded at him, before going to sit with Toby. He was asleep and still, for once, but he was breathing.

"What do you think?" Jess asked softly, replacing a dry cloth with a damp one.

"About?"

"Toby."

Sweeney sighed. Hadn't he already had this conversation?

"I don't believe he'll make it to Australia. Ships are not kind places…"

Jess closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Benjamin," she said softly, and jumped up, grabbing the branch of a tree. She swung up to a higher branch and lay on it, slightly twisted to match the shape of the tree.

"Toby...wake up," The sun had barely made its way above the horizon before Mrs. Lovett shook him gently. Overnight, his colour had returned and he had stopped shivering.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

"Morning," he whispered. He coughed violently, but it didn't seem to be as bad.

Sweeney stood with the horses – Jess was already on hers.

"Are you able to ride?" Mrs. Lovett asked Toby, and he stood up. He shook a bit, but was able to walk normally.

"Yeah…I think I'm right now," Toby said with a smile, although his eyes still seemed sunken into his skull.

"You tell me if you get dizzy or anything, okay love?" he nodded and she helped him onto the horse.

Sweeney extended his arm to Mrs. Lovett and she climbed on in front of him.

"Will the horses be allowed on the ship?" Mrs. Lovett asked and Jess nodded.

"I watched them board another ship last night – some of the wealthier guests did. I'm sure you can bribe the captain if he says otherwise,"

"Let's get moving,"

Sweeney was more relaxed on this journey; he wasn't so stiff against Mrs. Lovett when she leaned on him. She felt calm with him, hardly afraid that he might try to hurt her. They had all seemed to grow closer together, but she knew he would never look at her the same way as he looked at Lucy. Maybe it was a lost cause…

The town grew closer – soon they would be on their way to Australia. What would happen there? Would they set up a shop and live normally? Would they stay together forever, or would he leave them one day.

Mrs. Lovett shook the ugly thoughts away. For now, she was content with the present.

When they entered the town, the sun was halfway in the sky, but it wasn't very late. Nobody stopped them or gave them strange looks, so they continued.

"Rachel…tickets," Mrs. Lovett called and Jess trotted up, fishing them from her pocket.

She passed them to Mrs. Lovett as they approached the docks.

"Good Morning," a larger-than-life man greeted them, his smile almost wider than his face.

"Morning," Sweeney slid down from the horse, giving Mrs. Lovett an affectionate pat on the leg.

His acting skills were good – his cheeriness was strange and almost scary. It was the first time Mrs. Lovett had seen him smile properly, even if it wasn't genuine.

"You and the family planning for a vacation?" the captain asked, motioning towards the kids.

"We most certainly are. Aren't we kids?"

Toby and Jess nodded enthusiastically, and Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"Now, we've got our tickets – do the horses come with us?"

"Of course – they'll be put in stables at the very back of the ship. You can see them whenever you like,"

Sweeney nodded and handed the tickets over. The captain glanced at the briefly before nodding.

"Seems to be in order – can I have your names – for the census?"

"Benjamin…Thicket. And this is my wife, Abigail," Sweeney helped her down from the horse, and she smiled at the captain. "And our children, Rachel and Thomas,"

"You have a fine family sir. Are you ready to come aboard?"

They all nodded. The less time they spent in town, the less chance someone would have of remembering their faces.

"Alright then," the man stepped aside and turned around. "Peter!"

Immediately, a young boy appeared at his side.

"Take this family's horses to the stables,"

The boy nodded and grinned, waiting for Toby and Jess to dismount. When they had taken the saddlebags off, he happily escorted the horses away.

"That there's my own boy." He said with a proud grin. "Wants to be a stable hand when he gets a bit older…he's practising on my ship,"

Sweeney gazed after him with a content expression.

"When he returns, I'll send him for you – he'll show you your cabins. Until then, feel free to wonder around. This ship ain't the best, but it's comfortable and clean. Enjoy your stay, and please don't feel any hesitance if you need something – just come up and talk to me,"

Mrs. Lovett grabbed Toby's hands, pulling him towards her.

"Do you have a doctor on board?"

"Not at the moment…but we always have a doctor on our journeys. Is it urgent?"

"Oh, no. Thomas will be okay for now, would you be able to send the doctor to us when he arrives." Mrs. Lovett asked pleasantly.

"Of course ma'am,"

Sweeney held the crook of his elbow out for Mrs. Lovett, and she took it happily. They strolled across the deck of the ship – the captain was telling the truth, it wasn't the best. Jess and Toby followed, their excitement bubbling over.

"Mum! Can we go to the sides?" Jess asked, a wide grin on her face.

"Look out for each other and stay together," Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"And don't lean too far over the edges!" Sweeney called after them, a small smile on his face.

Mrs. Lovett was enjoying this little game of families. She loved being able to call these kids her children, and she loved the care that came with being a mother. She glanced up at Sweeney, who was still wearing that smile. Mrs. Lovett liked to believe that he was enjoying it too, but there was no way she could confirm it. He glanced down at her.

"What?"

"Nothin' Benjamin…" she said, resting her head on his arm.

He tensed again, but relaxed. The contact annoyed him, but he was getting use to it.

"Ya know, calling you Benjamin reminds me of the old days," she grinned.

"Hush,"

"Why? There's nobody aro-"

"Don't bring it up. If you want me to forgive you, then the best thing for me to do is forget the whole incident. Forget my past,"

Mrs. Lovett was stung. Forgive her? Hadn't he already done that? Sweeney mentally cringed. That wasn't what he had meant to say – it had come out all wrong. Of course he forgave her, although it had taken a while to fully convince himself.

"Forget?" she asked, pulling away from his arm.

He turned to look at her, mentally kicking himself for making her make a scene. Oh well…couldn't back down now.

"Yes, forget," Learn forgiveness and try to forget…isn't that what she had always said? Women…

"Then why are we going to Australia?"

Oh…. He faltered, rubbing his temples as he tried to look for a suitable answer.

"Look…I didn't think of it like that…" he started. "Australia was far away from England. Nobody would ever find us. It seemed safe,"

Mrs. Lovett frowned. "What's in Australia…"

Sweeney closed his eyes, and Mrs. Lovett joined him again, linking arms. They started walking before Sweeney spoke.

"It's hot." He said and Mrs. Lovett nodded. "There's not much there…just the convicts…"

"Towns?"

"No…" Sweeney trailed off. Maybe Australia wasn't such a good idea…

"We can't take our children there," Mrs. Lovett voiced Sweeney's thoughts.

"You're sure?" he didn't want to back down straight away.

"Quite sure. If there are no towns, there's no food…or shops…" she continued and Sweeney finally nodded.

"Fine. We'll get off with the crowd and find our way from there,"

Mrs. Lovett nodded, satisfied. The captain's son ran up to them, beaming.

"You sure have fine horses sir," he commented and Sweeney nodded humbly. "They're sheltered at the very front – here's the key to their stalls. There's a reinforced area for the horses on this ship – but you have to be with them while they are in it."

"How nice," Mrs. Lovett said, grinning up at Sweeney.

"Follow me to your cabins?"

"Lead the way,"

* * *

_**A/N: Awwz, they ish couple. Ugh. Sweeney Todd is weird in my head when he tries to be friendly. Yeah...I got about halfway through this chapter when I realised that it was 1785 and Australia wasn't populated yet -.- Epic Fail. Anway...Review please :D I see you 25 people who have come to this page. Please say something :D :D :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: This one is a bit short because I want to try something in the next chapter...not sure if it'll work, but we'll see. _**

* * *

The boy led them to the middle of the ship. There were four-storeys of cabins, and more going below the ship.

"Do you prefer up or down?"

"Up." Sweeney said immediately and the boy nodded, leading them into the first storey. They climbed up to the third floor and the boy stopped.

"Here?"

They all nodded and the boy led them down a small corridor to a door that had the number 8 on it in paint.

"This cabin has five small rooms – three bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are all organised and can be found near the stables. You can purchase bread and other snacks near the stables too, but they cost money. Remember, if you need anything at all, just come see me or my father and we'll be happy to help," the boy said brightly, handing Sweeney a key.

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Lovett ruffled his hair and he hurried downstairs.

They entered the cabin – it was simple but very charming. The bedrooms were separate, with made beds and the slightest bit of dust in the corners. The bathroom was clean and stocked with soap and hair products – the kitchen was more like a meeting place, with few cupboards and a couple of benches.

"How much did you pay for the tickets?" Sweeney asked, the kind, pleasant father act gone.

"Some," Jess replied. "I got it at a discount…but it was still pretty expensive. Don't worry, there's still a lot for buying a house and stuff…I just thought this'd be better than some dingy boat, sleeping next to a stranger,"

Sweeney nodded at her justification, walking into the cabin further and inspecting it.

"Thomas dear…why don't you go have a lie down," Mrs. Lovett offered, "It'll do you some good until the doctor arrives,"

He was pale once more, squinting as though his eyes hurt. He nodded and chose a room, lying down on the covers. Sweeney saw Mrs. Lovett shake her head worriedly and he sighed.

"The doctor will come soon," he assured her, not quite sure why he needed to tell her that.

All she did was nod and wander around a bit, not quite sure what to do. Jess plopped herself on the floor and amused herself – how, Sweeney wasn't sure, but whatever she was thinking about seemed to do it.

A sharp knock on the door snapped everyone out of their trance-like state. Mrs. Lovett hurried to the door, greeting a middle-aged man, his black bag at his feet.

"I was told you needed assistance?" he asked, producing a super hero pose – both hands on his hips with a triumphant grin.

Sweeney raised his eyebrows at him, but he didn't notice.

"Thank you for coming up," Mrs. Lovett flustered, opening the door wider and inviting him inside.

"My son, Thomas…he's been feeling a bit under the weather lately…cough…fever…dizziness," she explained briefly, showing the doctor to his room.

Toby lay with one knee up and his left arm held tightly across his eyes. When he heard them come in, he weakly removed his arm, staring at them through half-closed eyes.

"You okay love?" Mrs. Lovett perched on the side of his bed, the doctor sitting on the other side. "This man here is a doctor…he'll find out what's wrong with you,"

The doctor extended his hand to Mrs. Lovett.

"Thompson. Dr. Thompson," he grinned and she shook his hand.

Turning to Toby, Dr. Thompson felt his forehead, then his glands and checked his reflexes. When he was done, he turned to Mrs. Lovett.

"You're just going to have to wait it out. The flu is quite common and a lot of people get it at this time of year…" he said softly.

She nodded and he started to leave. Making sure Mrs. Lovett stayed, Sweeney followed him out. He grabbed the doctor's arm, pulling him close.

"How many people don't survive the flu?" he tried to pull off a concerned parent, but realised he was failing.

The doctor avoided his gaze. Sweeney pulled him in closer, staring at him. Finally, the doctor looked back.

"Not many. Remedies are low…you're just going to have to wait and see. I'm sorry….I really am. You seem like a nice family…it'd be a shame to see the boy go,"

He left quickly and Sweeney was miffed at his words. He had been in the room no longer than ten minutes, and the man seemed to know they were 'nice'? Sweeney shut the door behind him and returned to Toby's room. Jess stood in the corner, her arms folded with a thoughtful frown on her face. Mrs. Lovett was still on the edge of the bed, wiping sweat from Toby's forehead and brushing back his hair occasionally.

This was going to be a difficult trip…

* * *

**_A/N: I wasn't too sure about the whole...medicine thing, so I just left it at that. I can't imagine the doctor to have too much on him..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: This shouldn't even be allowed to be called a chapter. I thought it was a good idea at first, but then I kinda stuffed it up by not knowing the characters well enough, sucking at 1st person and all rounded retardedness. But, I post it anyway, just to get reactions :P_**

* * *

**_Sweeney Todd._**

This was my last chance to escape. If I just jumped off now, I'd be a free man.

The dock slowly shrunk and I knew that my chance had gone. Not that I'd actually take it.

What was I still doing here? I asked myself that question at least fifty times a day. What was it worth? Was I doing myself any good?

All these questions without any answers.

How about –

I don't know. Nothing. No.

Perfect answers.

But they weren't true.

I was here to look after my pretend family. After what we went through…it seemed selfish to let them go. It was worth having company again. God, how I missed those early mornings with Lucy – just sitting and listening to the world. It had all become so distant now that it seemed I was making up these images…but if I concentrated, they emerged from the darkness. Was I doing myself any good? Yes. I was changing. For better or for worse, I don't know…but I wasn't who I used to be.

And what was good about who I used to be?

* * *

**_Eleanor Lovett_**

Panic rose like bile in my throat.

"It's okay love…," I said softly to Toby. His eyes were wide with fright and he moaned as violent coughs racked his body.

Inside, my heart threatened to leap out and parade itself along the deck for everyone to see. What could I do? Remain calm was one thing…but what next? I wasn't a doctor, hell…I was a bloody pie maker.

He sat up, coughing once more. His fever had returned and sweat poured down like someone had tipped a bucket of water over him. I hurried towards the kitchen with a pile of cloths, wetting them thoroughly before hurrying back to Toby. I found him laying back down, sobbing into his hands.

"Love," I hurried to him, wrapping my arms around his thin frame. His sobs continued, but I couldn't say anything. What could I say? 'Sorry, but I can't help you?'

The tremor of his next cough shook the both of us, and I hugged him tighter.

"Mum…" Toby whispered, his sobs subsiding for the moment. "I…I don't think this'll end right,"

I pulled him up by the shoulders. What? How could he even assume that?

"Don't you say such a thing," I whispered, smoothing back his hair. "Why would you say that?"

He held forward the tissue he had been coughing into.

No. Oh god, this wasn't good.

Red spots…

* * *

**_A/N: Eh...it was worth a shot. I wanna know what you think, even though it was kinda bad. Please don't point out the obvious - Sweeney was a little too happy and kind inside his head, there wasn't enough distinction between the characters; they both sounded similar. _**

**_Trust me, I won't try this again :P_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Honestly, this is such a crappy chapter. I mean, writing it was hell. It's a filler, I needed to get a couple of days in, but for some reason it didn't work...so here is the result. In the end, I was honestly opening the document, writing a sentence or two, and then closing it and pissing off. That's how most of this chapter was writting. Normally, starting new chapters helps me to...do...something. I don't know..._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Blood Spots were not the most desired thing to find on a tissue. Mrs. Lovett's hand flew to her mouth and under it she bit her lip.

This wasn't good.

This was in fact, to be blunt, absolutely shit.

"Mr. T…Thicket!" she cried, and Sweeney hurried into the room.

"What is it?"

She showed him the bloodspots and his eyes closed briefly. Mrs. Lovett liked to think he wasn't just blinking.

"Right. Keep him warm…I'll talk to the doctor," he said gruffly. He stepped out as the room as Jess rushed in.

She fled to Toby's side, a hand flying to his forehead. When she saw the bloodspots, she gasped, her eyes wide.

"Mum…what does this mean,"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "I don't know love…your father has gone to fetch the doctor again…he'll know what to do,"

Somewhere deep inside, she knew there was no hope. She knew of these symptoms all too well – Mrs. James, Mr. Parsons and Mr. Peterson had all contracted them. Dizziness, then a fever, then fatigue, coughing blood, and all too soon came death. Her eyes pricked at the thought.

Toby was her worker, perhaps even her surrogate son. She loved him as much as if he were her own. How could she lose him now?

"It's okay Mum…" Jess wiped at tears Mrs. Lovett didn't realise were falling.

She snuck a guilty glance at Toby, but his eyes were closed again. Jess looked at her with wide eyes, fear eminent in them.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking," she whispered and stood up. "Jess, how about you go and get us four meals,"

"I'll check on the horses at the same time," she said softly and Mrs. Lovett nodded, stroking her hair a couple of times before she left.

Mrs. Lovett left Toby's room, sinking into the armchair. A moment later, the door opened, revealing Sweeney.

"Did you bring the doctor?" she asked, standing.

"No," he said softly. "He isn't needed,"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Toby is coughing up blood. How the bloody hell is the doctor _not _needed?" she hissed, but he wasn't surprised or angry at her tone.

"I talked to the doctor. He told me what it meant and what would happen," his voice was grave. Mrs. Lovett knew what was coming, but Sweeney remained silent.

"And?" she was exasperated.

"You know what's going to happen," he said softly, and turned away to gaze out the window.

He heard her gasp and she let out a sob. He couldn't watch her cry. He was unaccountable for his actions if he saw her cry. He stepped away from the window and ran a hand through his hair, careful to avoid Mrs. Lovett.

"Where did…" he searched for her fake name. "Rachel go?"

What a mistake. She couldn't talk through her crying, but she was so silent that Sweeney was concerned. He turned and found her sitting with her head in her hands, shaking violently. Overcome with the urge to hug her, Sweeney fought to remain stoic.

"Breathe," he said softly, and she looked up, her eyes puffy.

She managed to take a deep, shuddering breath, releasing it slowly. She averted his gaze for a long time as she steadied her breathing and tried to go back to the bubbly mother figure she put on.

"Rachel…she's gone to get some food for us all," she choked out, and Sweeney nodded.

A sharp knock on the door made Sweeney's eyes widen.

"Go clean yourself up," he commanded and she fled into the bathroom.

He turned to the door and opened it, revealing three ladies in fine dresses.

"Oh, good evening," the first one said. Her dress was blue, her makeup was slightly overdone and she leant against the doorframe to steady herself.

"Evening. Haven't managed to find your sea legs yet, eh?" Sweeney joked good-naturedly.

She glanced at her posture and chuckled.

"You're about right,"

"Now, what can I do for you fine young ladies," he said with a smile, making the girl with the green dress blush. She was younger than the others, and there was something about her that intrigued Sweeney.

"We were just wondering where the lady of the house is," the third one spoke, flashing a smile at Sweeney. "We'd like to get to know her,"

Sweeney's eyes narrowed slightly, but the smile on his face drew away from the action.

"Of course…come inside while I fetch her…"

**_A/N: Oh fun..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **__**Thank you so much Kaylarocks. Your review was the inspiration for this chapter :)**_

* * *

"Charming cabin," Blue dress commented, a failed attempt at a joke.

Despite her obvious lack of humor, Sweeney found himself smiling.

"Let me fetch my wife…make yourselves comfortable and we'll be with you shortly," he smiled wider and then made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door, he found Mrs. Lovett, sitting on the toilet seat and sobbing silently.

"I thought it was customary to knock," she whispered through her tears.

"I thought marriage was a loophole for that," he said softly and leant against the sink. "It's time to really start pretending. We're married with two children…we're in love," he almost choked that line out. "And there are three women who want to be sociable. It's only polite to go and join them,"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at his words.

_We're in love._

It was the words she'd always wanted to hear.

But not like this. This wasn't ever how she'd want it.

_Figures…_

"Of course. I'm sure I packed a dress…I'll be out in a minute."

"Wash your face." he added before leaving the bathroom.

He reentered the kitchen/dining room and smiled.

"She'll be out soon – she was in the middle of tending to our son – she didn't realized she'd have company," he made up excuses as if they were real.

"Oh, your son? I had no idea you had children," Blue dress commented. She seemed to be the leader, and the oldest of the three of them. The second woman, the one in the yellow dress looked strikingly similar – a sister, perhaps? The youngest - in the green dress - looked about Jess' age with long blonde hair tied up into a bun.

"Yeah," Sweeney tried to sound fond and loving. "Boy and a girl,"

"How lovely," Yellow Dress clasped her hands together, looking around as if she'd see them toddle out from under the table.

Sweeney smiled at her reaction. "They're about your age," he looked pointedly at the younger girl. "My girl," he inwardly cringed at the term of affection – he called Joanna that countless times. "She's gone to fetch us all a meal."

"And your boy?"

Sweeney put on a saddened face, trying his hardest not to make it look corny and overdone.

"He's bedridden. The flu, I believe,"

"How awful. Have you seen the doctor?"

Sweeney nodded and smiled briefly as the two older women flew to his side, taking his hands in theirs and resting their other hand on his shoulders.

"Wot's all this then?" Mrs. Lovett appeared in the doorframe, her hands on her hips and a stern expression etched on her face. Her long black dress was silky and fluffy, gathering around her thin frame and billowing out at the bottom. Sweeney wondered where she had hidden it.

He hurriedly extracted himself from the women, fleeing to Mrs. Lovett's side.

"Abigail, my love. I was just telling them about Thomas," he looked at her pleadingly.

She loved playing this game.

"Is that what you were doing?"

She loved being able to step onto death's door and then jump away at the last second. Sweeney flashed her a warning look, but she ignored it completely.

"Good evening," Mrs. Lovett addressed the ladies and they nodded politely, seemingly embarrassed to be found sprawled all over her 'husband'. "What can I do for you?"

She was trying the 'strong, independent female' role. Even though Mrs. Lovett was a strong independent female, it was only when she was by herself. When she was around Sweeney Todd, those walls seemed to crumble. But Abigail Thicket wasn't like that. Abigail Thicket could stand up to Benjamin.

The woman in the blue dress seemed to find herself again. She smiled politely.

"My name is Elizabeth Graves – my husband is also on this boat. Richard?" the flicker of recognition did not present itself on either of Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett's faces, so Elizabeth continued. "This is my younger sister – Jane Lawrence – her husband is Henry…" she waited once more for some sort of familiarity towards these names, but there was none. "And this is our niece, Alice Cox,"

"Please to meet you all," Mrs. Lovett said warmly, giving a polite little curtsy. "I'm Abigail Thicket, this is my husband – Benjamin,"

"Your other sister didn't accompany and yet her daughter did?"

"Ben, don't be rude," Mrs. Lovett scolded, enjoying this position of power.

"It's perfectly okay…Alice's mother died in childbirth, the father went missing quite recently – we're looking after her until he returns," Alice seemed to shrink behind her aunts.

Mrs. Lovett's stomach turned to ice. Could Alice's father be churning around in someone's digestive system?

"Are you not from around these parts?" Jane asked curiously.

"Jane," Elizabeth hissed.

"We're travelers. We don't stay long, and we're always moving." Sweeney said shortly and the two ladies nodded.

"Now, Abigail. We were wondering if; well, if you're not busy, if you would come out on a stroll with us after dinner. Maybe we could become friends," Elizabeth offered and Mrs. Lovett beamed.

"Well that sounds lovely,"

"What about Thomas?" Sweeney inquired

"I'm sure you'll be fine with him. I'll only be a few hours," she said softly, caressing his face.

Sweeney resisted the urge to flinch away.

"Besides, Rachel will be here to help you,"

"Unless Rachel wants to join us," Jane offered but Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"She's not quite like us. She's very shy and likes to keep to herself."

Sweeney internally let out a rush of air. He couldn't imagine what to do with the boy.

"We'll come pick you up after we have our dinner," Jane said and Mrs. Lovett nodded,

"I'll see you then," she followed them to the door and closed it behind her.

When she turned around, she met Sweeney's gaze. He glared at her from his seat, and she knew all too well what he was thinking. Playing innocent, she avoided him and headed to Toby's bedroom. He was still asleep and shivering, even though blankets were wrapped tightly around him. His fever had gotten worse and there were blood splattered tissues all over the floor. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

A knock on the door spared her from the thoughts about death that were coming her way. Sweeney opened the door to find Jess, juggling four plates of food.

"Take your time?" Sweeney asked, and she frowned.

"I was talking to the horses." she clarified. "Plus, there was a line. And I had to be careful coming up the stairs,"

Sweeney took some of the food from her and placed it on the bench. Taking his plate, Sweeney moved into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Shaking her head, Mrs. Lovett picked up hers and Toby's plate.

"Jess, bring your food in here. I need to tell you how to look after Toby while I'm away…"

* * *

**_A/N: Mrs. Lovett is getting a bit bold..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: There's so much creative energy in this room. I'm not sure why..._**

* * *

"…and if he starts shaking, make sure you speak to him…he'll start to calm down after a while," Mrs. Lovett instructed and Jess nodded seriously. "I won't be long, I promise,"

"We'll be fine," Jess said softly, and Mrs. Lovett trusted her.

She leant forward and smoothed Toby's hair back once more.

"Stay with us my love," she whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

He mumbled something incoherent and Mrs. Lovett turned away.

"Have fun," she added and strode into the kitchen/dining room area, where Sweeney had emerged.

"Jess knows how to look after him…she'll only come to you in an emergency." she reassured him before he even said a word.

"Once we get off this boat and into hiding…Benjamin and Abigail do not exist." he said quietly, glowering at her.

She wasn't at all surprised.

"Of course…" she said softly, averting his gaze.

A knock on the door stopped it from becoming awkward. Mrs. Lovett hurried to answer it, and Sweeney perched himself casually against the bench. Mrs. Lovett opened the door to see Elizabeth, Jane and Alice.

"Hello ladies," she called merrily.

"Good evening Abigail, hello Benjamin," they replied and Sweeney nodded.

"Let me just get my coat and purse," Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly. "Come on in,"

The three of them stood inside the small room while Mrs. Lovett shuffled around in her room. When she emerged, Sweeney ushered them to the door.

"Have fun, don't run into trouble," Sweeney grinned.

Her heart racing, Mrs. Lovett leaned forward and decided to tempt fate. She quickly pecked Sweeney on the cheek, giving him a special smile as she drew back. The disapproval in his eyes was clear, but his smile betrayed it.

"I'll see you when you return," he grinned as they disappeared down the stairs.

As soon as they were gone, his grin vanished and he was tempted to rub the kiss from his cheek. How dare she? Even after he told her that it couldn't be like this….

What was she doing?

He shut the door rather loudly, fuming, he planted himself on the armchair. Opening his coat, he took out his razor and glared at his reflection. The ridiculous caterpillar on his upper lip itched and was uncomfortable. He could just get rid of it with one swipe, one glide of metal on flesh…

But no. It took him too long to conjure up this disguise. Even if it wasn't much, with the entire combination of a hat, the coat and new clothes, it made him fit in with the crowd. He wouldn't give away his life for a silly moustache.

Jess stepped into the room hesitantly. Sweeney saw her, but didn't pay any attention to her. Eventually she sat on the couch, and when he didn't acknowledge her presence, she heaved a sigh – too loud to be natural. He glanced at her irritably, and that was all the encouragement she needed.

"Can I talk to you…"she asked, and he turned his head to glare at her as he pocketed his razor, but saw her eyes were red and puffy.

His eyes immediately went to Toby's room.

"Is he…"

"No!" she cried. "He's fine…I just…need to talk to someone,"

"Talk to someone else," he growled, looking away.

"I…I just thought, because you're my dad…"

"Look. We're playing a game. We're not getting caught by the law. I am _not_ your father…Mrs. Lovett is not your mother, Toby is not your brother. Don't try to turn this into a reality, because it'll never happen," he growled. "When we're in public, it is who we become. On the inside, when the curtains are drawn, we become who we really are…"

Jess' eyes had filled with tears, just bubbling on the surface, ready to spill. Her lower lip and her chin quivered , but she still managed to have hate in her eyes.

"And what happens when it's the person on the inside…the person you really are…what happens when that's the man I want to talk to,"

He glowered at her. "You don't want to talk to me,"

"How the hell would you know?" she cried, and suddenly the tears started falling. "You killed my father, Sweeney Todd. The least you could do is let me talk to you,"

The words stung him, but he refused to let it dig deeper.

"What's done is done, I see no point in talking about the past,"

"I don't care what you think…" she wiped her eyes and stared at him furiously. Seeing her like this, she seemed so vulnerable. A little girl in a big world, without parents and without any real foundations to life. Sweeney sighed…when had he ever let his judgment get the better of him?

"What do you want then? Are you going to go on about your father…make me feel guilty? Will that settle your vengeance?"

"Trust me…if I wanted revenge, you'd already be dead,"

He couldn't argue with her there. The girl was nimble and spry…he'd never even see her coming.

"Then what do you want?"

"Do you love Mrs. Lovett?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"This isn't what I expected,"

"Please…I've seen the way she looks at you…I know she loves you…but do you have any feelings for her at all?" she asked, her eyes pleading him for a response. "You make it horrible for her. The way you barely pay attention to her..."

He used all his strength to remain stoic – to not make a reaction or let any emotion through his mask. Instead he stood, his back to Jess as she awaited the answer.

What could he say? Of course he had feelings for Mrs. Lovett. Even when he was with Lucy, he…

He couldn't delve into the past. It was behind him for a reason. But that didn't stop the present. He…couldn't say he loved her. That was going too far. But feelings for her?

He didn't honestly know.

"Go check on Toby,"

* * *

**_A/N: What has Jess got planned? That end of the conversation got a little OOC...it felt strange. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hmmm...three weeks of school holidays left...how many chapters do you think I can get out before then. Probably not enough to finish the story. This'll proabably be a longy. I hope...**

* * *

"No." she said bluntly.

He turned. Now both women were talking back to him!

"Fine. I'll check on him," Anything to get away from her gaze.

He stared at Toby from the doorway. Although hitched, his breathing was somewhat regular. That was good enough for Sweeney. He left the room and retreated to the bedroom he and Mrs. Lovett shared, avoiding Jess completely.

He sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His mind floated to Johanna. He wondered if Anthony was treating her right. If she was happy…

He hated all this sentimental crap.

The front door opened and he heard Mrs. Lovett calling goodbye to her new friends. He left the room and found her, looking refreshed and happy. It'd been a while since he'd seen that from her.

"I take it they are nice?" Jess said from Toby's doorway.

"It's been a while since I've had good company like that," she gushed and Jess managed a smile. "How's Toby,"

"The same as when you left…" she said softly and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"I'll be with you in a minute…"

Jess retreated into his room and Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Did you have fun on your own?" she asked and Sweeney just looked at her. "Right. Well…"

She moved into Toby's room and he heard her talk softly, although he couldn't make out what she was saying. He fell into one of the armchairs, feeling restless. This was only the first night of their trip. How would he make it through four more?

Mrs. Lovett emerged from Toby's room a few minutes later.

"You can take the bed," he mumbled, getting comfortable on the chair.

"Thank you Mr. T…" she whispered and moved past him, refraining from putting a hand on his. "Goodnight love,"

Sweeney grumbled to himself until Jess left Toby's room to go to her own.

"Goodnight," she muttered coldly.

Sweeney remembered – no matter how hard he tried to forget – his teenage years. His parents had died when he was thirteen and from then on, he was on his own. He had found work a couple of years later – an apprentice for the barber on top of the pie shop. Lucy and Mrs. Lovett used to work down there every day – that's how they all met. Eleanor was already seeing Albert – they were inseparable when they both weren't working. Completely in love. He courted Lucy for the longest time – but when he finally asked Lucy for her hand, they were only 17. Mrs. Lovett had already been married, and the four of them took over the barber shop and the pie emporium together.

He had been relatively happy as he was growing up. What was it like for Jess? Aside from losing her parents, what was making her life so horrible? He couldn't fathom it. Maybe it was a female thing. He closed his eyes, his mind still reeling with thoughts from his past.

He could've had Mrs. Lovett.

She always fancied him, even when she was being courted by Albert. The looks, the subtle glances. Yet she only passed him close enough to touch, as if she was scared to try and make a move. He remember her face, when he was taken away by the judge. She was so distraught, so mortified. He couldn't bear it at the time.

He shook his head, annoyed at where his thoughts had strayed.

He didn't like her now.

Did he?

Sweeney was the first awake, like usual. Not even Jess had left her room. He left their cabin, and found he was one of the very few awake. A few members of the crew milled about, checking lines and sails, but only one or two passengers were out of their cabins.

He followed the stairs down to the deck and leaned over the rails, breathing in the crisp salty air of the morning.

"It's amazing, isn't it," a voice said.

It was the boy – the captain's son. He was leaning far over the edge, his ankles hooked around the railing.

"You be careful," Sweeney said softly. The one thing he hated about being outside was the way he had to pretend to be someone else. Why did they have to choose friendly people?

"How come I ain't never seen your son about?" he asked innocently, looking for a playmate.

"He's ill…" he hated playing the concerned parent too.

"How ill?" the boy demanded.

"Very…" Sweeney started, "He can't be disturbed. I'm sorry,"

The boy seemed to accept this new knowledge and continued to stare at the ocean.

"Will he die?"

Sweeney looked at the boy. Such strong words from such a young lad.

"I don't know," Sweeney lied.

"We sometimes get death on the ship," he said softly. "But…if he does die, it'll be okay for him. We'll have a big ceremony, and his body will float at sea forever…"

Sweeny remained silent. He knew the process. On the prison ship, he saw death come and go like an old friend, claiming the lives of the other convicts. The boy scampered away and Sweeney returned to the cabin. Jess was awake, sitting on the armchair with her legs tucked in front of her.

"Morning," she said softly, and Sweeney nodded at her, not sure if she was over their argument. "Mum's looking after Toby,"

Sweeney stood, but then realized that Jess was still watching him. Him getting up must've seemed a bit forward. He changed his course and headed to the kitchen area, pouring himself a drink of the bottled water that lay in the fridge.

"He's worse this morning," she said softly, and Sweeney nodded.

"It won't be long," he said quietly.

Jess dipped her head. She had grown quite fond of Toby, maybe she even liked him. As in _liked _him. He was funny and charming – when Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett had gone to bed, they normally stayed up talking. Nothing had happened between them, but there was a connection. Jess knew it. She knew Toby wouldn't survive. She would never know how he thought about her.

Sweeney slowly made his way to Toby's room, trying to keep controlled and uninterested. As he got closer, he heard Mrs. Lovett speaking to Toby softly. He stood in the doorway, finding her sitting on his bed, his hand in hers. She was wearing her pants and shirt again, finding it more comfortable than the dress. Toby's eyes were closed; he was violently shivering and coughing between his moans.

"It'll be okay love...you'll be okay," Mrs. Lovett whispered.

Sweeney stepped further into the room, making a floorboard creak. Mrs. Lovett turned around, her face wet with tears. When she realized who it was, she immediately turned back to Toby, hurriedly wiping her face.

"Sorry…I didn't know who it was," she choked, and Sweeney sighed. He had made her like this.

"it's okay," he mumbled, and sat down next to her.

He would try to be civil. He would try to comfort her. But not because of what Jess said. Because she needed it.

She was obviously surprised at his actions; she scooted further along the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She glanced at him to see if he was joking. When he just continued to look at her, she nodded.

"Fine..." she whispered "For now,"

He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. Was that right? She tensed at his touch, but relaxed quickly.

"How long do you think he's got?" she asked, glancing at Toby.

"Not long…maybe a few more days...I'm not expecting him to last the trip," he said gently, but it encouraged a few more tears to fall from Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

Sweeney felt strange, but he pushed the feeling down, hiding it with all the memories he swore he would never remember.

"What are we going to do without him?" Mrs. Lovett asked and Sweeney sighed.

"We'll go on…losses in life are hard to get by, but we will," he didn't like referring to them as 'we'. "It'll be easier to hide without him…they'll be looking for him as well…"

Mrs. Lovett glared at him, her eyes now dry.

"What?"

"They'll be looking for a party of three – two adults and a boy. We'll be overlooked,"

"How could you say that? You take his death as a bloody blessing, a way for us to get away…how could you?" she stood up, away from his hand that tried to provide comfort.

"I…" he was lost for words.

"Please, just go. I don't need this right now," she pleaded, and he, for once, followed her wishes.

Jess was still on the couch, her eyebrows raised at him as he entered the room.

"Good job," she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**_A/N: Haha..stupid Sweeney. I kinda realised, while I was re-reading a couple of chapters back, that he went from kinda nice, to mean and growly, and now he's going back to nice. Ooops...oh well...I always imagined Sweeney being bipolar :P_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh god…"

Sweeney rushed into Toby's bedroom, to find Mrs. Lovett grabbing him by the shoulders. It was the third day of their boat trip - they had been bored and restless, with Jess and Mrs. Lovett constantly taking turns to watch Toby. Mrs. Lovett looked up as Sweeney entered.

"He ain't breathing properly," she cried and he stepped up to the bed, grabbing Toby's arm. He tried to find the pulse, but he wasn't a doctor and it was hard to tell.

"Je-Rachel!" Sweeney called. It wouldn't do him any good to be shouting her actual name.

She immediately appeared at the door, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Get the doctor," he ordered, but she stood there, watching Toby. "NOW!"

She disappeared almost as quickly as she came.

"This is it, ain't it," Mrs. Lovett whispered, sitting behind Toby and supporting him. His head rested on her shoulder, lolled back slightly. His breathing was shallow and ragged, but still there.

"Yeah…I believe it is," he said softly. "Talk to him…tell him…tell him you love him. He needs to feel safe now,"

The words felt unlike his own – was that really him saying it? Mrs. Lovett shot Sweeney a look of gratitude.

"It'll be okay my love…you'll join the 'eavens and everything will be right for you…okay love? It'll be fine…you won't feel no pain anymore…" she whispered into his ear as she reached for his hand.

She squeezed it gently, praying that he would squeeze back.

Dr. Thompson burst into the room, immediately kneeling at the bedside. Jess followed him and stood back, tears now making steady tracks down her face. He took charge, grabbing Toby's arm and checking for the pulse. Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney and Jess all watched as he silently counted, then felt his forehead and his throat.

Finally, he stood up and sighed.

"This is where it was always leading…" he said softly, and Mrs. Lovett squeezed Toby's hand. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing more. He'll be gone in a few hours, if not minutes."

Jess sobbed uncontrollably, hiding her face in her hands. Mrs. Lovett fought to remain in control of her emotions, but it wouldn't be long until she'd be doing the same.

"Thank you..." Sweeney said softly

"Would you like me to tell the Captain,"

"If you would," Sweeney said and the doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said finally and left the room.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't hold it anymore and started crying, covering her eyes with her hand. Sweeney sat there, feeling awkward. He wanted to leave, but he knew that both girls needed him. This is who he would force himself to become. He placed his hand on top of Mrs. Lovett's, which was still holding Toby's. She removed her hand from her eyes and just looked at him, a grateful sort of look on her face.

"Jess," Mrs. Lovett sniffed. "Come say goodbye,"

She walked slowly towards the bed, looking fragile and alone again. She knelt down and calmed herself, trying not to cry again.

"Toby…you…why do you have to go?" she whispered, taking his other hand and kissing it. "It's gonna really be shitty without you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry we couldn't be better friends. Goodbye…"

She stayed by his bed, and Sweeney could almost compare them to a real family. Mrs. Lovett whispered into Toby's ear – her goodbyes most likely.

"It's okay my love…you can let go…" he caught the last of her mumblings, and he finally felt sad for the boy.

The four of them were silent for a long time, maybe hours, until they all felt it.

The rush of wind, even though their door was closed.

The last breath.

The last shudder.

The last moan.

It all left Toby in a rush.

"No…" Jess whispered, breaking down into sobs.

Mrs. Lovett stared at the lifeless boy in her arms, hardly daring the believe it.

Sweeney watched him and marveled at how unnerving it was. He looked like he was asleep, but then again, he really didn't.

Mrs. Lovett lay Toby back onto his pillow and fled, hurrying out of the room and out of the cabin. Sweeney got up too, and glanced at Jess.

"Stay with him," he said softly, and started following Mrs. Lovett.

She ran down to the deck, and Sweeney hastened his gait, hurrying to catch up with her before she did anything stupid. There was hardly anybody on board – it was early in the morning, but the sun hadn't risen. He followed her to the front of the boat, where she leaned over the edge, far enough to fall if she let herself. He stood behind her, close enough to pull her back if he needed to.

She let herself really cry, glaring into the open waters as the tears fell. Sweeney sighed quietly – he wondered how quickly she would learn to cope.

"I'd do it," she said over the roar of the waves.

"Do what?" he asked

"Let myself go. I'd fall, and not have to worry," she said it quietly, and Sweeney really had to listen hard.

He stepped forward and held onto her shirt, just in case.

She laughed quietly, more of a sob then a laugh.

"I wouldn't though. There's too much here…you…and Jess," she said softly, but he didn't let go.

She stepped off the rails and turned to face him, his hand staying clasped to the back of her shirt, so his arm was now halfway around her. Her eyes were red and puffy, each breath was ragged with a million sobs fighting their way to freedom. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

She touched his shirt as his chest, gently tracing the pocket outlines before taking the material in her fists.

She stared into his eyes, which were boring into hers.

She closed the distance.

And kissed him.

* * *

**_A/N: I have a feeling she's going to regret that...  
_****_Well there it is folks...  
_****_jks..It's not the end. Not yet. I've still got a lot more to do.  
_****_But...  
_****_It Starts. _**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: As promised, here is a chapter by the end of this day. It's 11:06pm :P

* * *

He didn't pull away, but she expected him to.

He didn't move against her lips, but his eyes were wide, almost scared. She watched him, her eyes streaming with tears. She didn't dare try to go further with their kiss – she was content. Eventually, he did pull away, his eyes narrowing at her. She waited for the verbal abuse – she half expected him to hit her, but he didn't. He just took her hand and started walking back to their cabin. He didn't look back at her, but when they got to the cabin, he ushered her to go first.

Now there would be abuse.

Or not.

All he did was sit in an armchair, not looking at her. She didn't know what to do. Talk to him, or let him dwell. She thought the latter would be safer, and moved back into Toby's room. Jess sat with her back against the far wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had stopped the sobbing, but tears still ran at a constant stream.

Mrs. Lovett looked over at Toby. He laid on the bed; lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Mrs. Lovett hurried to close them, and when she stood there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sweeney hissed at them from the other room, and she heard the door open.

"I'm…very sorry for your loss," she heard the Captain's voice through the walls. "If you would let me take the boy…I shall prepare the…well, the burial,"

"Of course…thank you for coming," Sweeney muttered, and showed them to Toby's room.

Sweeney immediately went to Mrs. Lovett's side, wrapping his arm around her thin waist. She burnt from his touch, a searing, but good feeling. She gazed at the Captain, tears returning to her eyes.

"Thanks for this," she sniffed, placing her own arm around Sweeney, the other resting on his chest so she was almost cuddling him.

The Captain walked forward and lifted Toby up gently, supporting his head so it didn't loll back. Mrs. Lovett buried her head into Sweeney's chest as Jess walked to Sweeney. She tentatively held his hand, and he managed to not freak out, but held her hand back.

"We'll keep him in the hull until tomorrow night…then we can give him a proper goodbye," the Captain said softly and Sweeney nodded. "You all better get some rest – it'll be a long trip for the three of you now,"

Sweeney nodded and moved to kiss Mrs. Lovett on the forehead, his hand sweeping from her waist to her shoulder as he hugged her tightly. They followed the Captain out to the deck of the cabins and watched as he took Toby down the stairs. Sweeney directed them back inside, immediately letting go of both Jess and Mrs. Lovett as he closed the door.

"I'll…go see if breakfast is being served yet," Sweeney faltered and they both nodded.

He left the room in a hurry. The air in there was sad and Sweeney didn't want to handle that right now. He hurried down to the back of the ship, where the stables were. A long table was set up with a large number of bowls. A few of the crew members were set up behind the table, and greeted Sweeney warmly.

"Alright?" one asked.

"Not really," Sweeney replied, reverting to 'Benjamin Mode'.

"And why's that?" a woman asked, leaning over the table and flashing an awfully inappropriate amount of cleavage at him.

Sweeney frowned slightly. "My boy died this morning…"

The woman straightened up immediately, blushing slightly.

_Ha. _

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's okay. My wife…and my girl, they're grieving...I shall join them soon. It just hasn't really set in yet…" Sweeney said softly, glancing across the sea. "I was wondering if it was too early to pick up some food?"

"Of course not my dear…" the woman said softly, picking up three plates and passing them to him.

Juggling them precariously, Sweeney said his thanks and started back to the cabin.

What was he going to do?

How long would it take for the girls to get over Toby?

How long would he have to deal with tears?

* * *

"We therefore commit his body to the deep, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection of the body, when the Sea shall give up her dead, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ; who at his coming shall change our vile body, that it may be like his glorious body, according to the mighty working, whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself," the priest recited slowly.

Toby's small body was wrapped in sailcloth, his head left uncovered. Mrs. Lovett stood in Sweeney's embrace, holding onto Jess' hand tightly. Three broken cannonballs were placed around his body in the sailcloth and three young men lifted the parcel up to the railing of the ship. When the priest finished, he looked to the trio.

"Although your time on earth was brief, your memory shall always live on with those who loved you the most," the priest said softly, and Sweeney nodded to the three men.

They tipped the body and it fell into the ocean with a loud splash. At this, Mrs. Lovett burst into a fresh set of tears, crying into Sweeney's shoulder. He sighed deeply, rubbing circles on her back. The crowd that had gathered for the ceremony quickly departed, saying their condolences as they left.

"I might go back to the cabin now," Jess sniffed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of the dress Mrs. Lovett forced her to wear.

"Of course love," Mrs. Lovett whispered, and walked to the railings where Toby's body was.

She leant over the side, but his body was long gone. Sweeney stood behind her, making sure she wasn't about to fling herself over too.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, and he watched her with interest.

"For what?"

"For kissing you. I shouldn't have," she whispered and he suppressed a smile.

"It's okay." he muttered softly. "It was an act,"

But it wasn't.

And they both knew it.

* * *

**_A/N: Lame way to end a chappy, but I did promise :P And btw, that speech that the Priest said. Disclaimed - Not mine. Don't know where I got it from, but I copy and pasted it years ago because it sounded cool, and now I've finally found a use for it. I'm pretty sure it was the prayer they actually said, but I can't remember. So yeah - NOT MINE DON'T SUE PLZ. :P _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: So I've already written the next four chapters :D _proud face_ But I won't let you have them :P Not yet. Going on a writing group thing tonight, so I'm posting this one early. Have funzies_**

* * *

"Thank you for choosing the S.S Lillyson," the Captain grinned as Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett and Jess left the boat, with their horses in tow.

"Thank you so much for what you did for Thomas…"Mrs. Lovett thanked him softly and he nodded humbly.

They stepped onto the docks, and Mrs. Lovett wobbled slightly, steadying herself with Toby's horse. They had docked at a small town and they were each wondering where they would go from here.

"I say we stay here for a night." Jess offered her opinion, and Sweeney glanced over at her.

"Why's that?"

"I…need a day to get used to the land again, before I get on a horse," she admitted, grinning slightly.

"I thought riding was like second nature," Mrs. Lovett grinned back, recalling the phrase Jess had boasted.

She smiled and ignored their teasing.

"I agree…we should rest here for the night. This pony is too small for me anyway…I'll need to get another one." Mrs. Lovett said softly.

"No." Sweeney blurted. "You'll be riding with me."

Oh god. What had he just said? He mentally kicked himself. No, he mentally slit his own throat.

"I mean, for the town. So they'll…"

He stopped when he saw the smirk on Jess' face, and the shocked face on Mrs. Lovett.

"Just do it," he hissed, feeling foolish.

"Alright love," Mrs. Lovett said softly, a funny sort of smile on her face.

Dang. What was he thinking? Sweeney took the reins of his horse and lead them all to a small inn, tethering the horses to a pole. He stepped in and found it served double as a pub. Pleased with his finds, he ushered Mrs. Lovett and Jess in and lead them to the bar.

"Evening sir," the bartender grinned.

"Evening," Sweeney grinned back. "Have you any rooms available?"

"Certainly have…two bedroom?"

Sweeney nodded, putting his arm around Mrs. Lovett.

"Right away…you got horses?"

"Yeah…"

"The stables are out the back – food and water are already in the stalls." he instructed and Jess piped up.

"I'll take them. You two go check out the room," she grinned cheekily.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes briefly before waving her off.

"Room 2," the bartender called after her, giving Sweeney the key. "Up the stairs and it's the first one on the right. You pay as you leave,"

"Thank you!" Mrs. Lovett called as Sweeney partially dragged her upstairs.

They split as soon as they were out of view – it was almost an unwritten law now. Sweeney lead the way to the first room on the right, and they entered. It wasn't half as nice as the ship or as big. The door lead to a tiny living room before forking into two small bedrooms. The curtains were ripped and dusty. In fact, everything was dusty. The floor itself had a layer of grime over it.

"Good thing this place is cheap…" Sweeney grumbled, casting a dismal glance around.

It had two shabby rooms, both were poorly looked after. Mrs. Lovett tutted quietly.

"You take the bed tonight love. I'll sleep on the floor," Mrs. Lovett offered, and Sweeney shot her a ridiculed look.

"Don't be stupid." he growled and she sighed.

"There isn't even a chair for you. Please." she begged but he walked away.

Jess entered the room behind them, out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Yuck," she said softly, gazing into the room.

"I know love," Mrs. Lovett frowned, moving to sit on the bed. It was hard and things dug into her. "Great. What a comfortable night we're going to have,"

"Well…we've only got about an hour left until it's dark…at least we won't be here too long," Jess optimized.

Mrs. Lovett stared out the grimy window. She hadn't bothered to find out where they were. She didn't really care. For once, she finally felt safe. Nobody knew their names, their faces. Maybe they could even abandon their disguises and alias'.

She heaved a sigh and leant against the window frame.

"What are we going to do now?" Jess asked and looked at Sweeney.

Mrs. Lovett did the same.

"We'll find some bit of land…buy it," he started. "I'll probably open a barber shop again,"

Jess shot him a dark look.

"Properly," he added quickly. "And we'll see what happens from there."

Mrs. Lovett's heart started beating quicker. He had said we. Twice.

She felt like a teenager again, getting excited over the slightest hints.

"I'm going to turn in early," Jess yawned fakely, noticing the awkward tension between her two surrogate parents.

"Night love," Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"We'll be leaving at the crack of dawn. I don't want to spend much time here," Sweeney warned her and she nodded, retreating into her room and closing the door.

"I won't let you sleep on the floor…or stand all night," Mrs. Lovett said quietly, still leaning against the window frame.

He glared at her, but knew it was useless.

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either," he retaliated, and she bit her lip gently.

The tension hung in the air around them like a heavy mist. Sweeney could see that Mrs. Lovett had an idea. He knew he wouldn't like it. But he knew she wouldn't sleep until he was comfortable.

"It wouldn't be too horrible if we shared a bed, would it?" she said after an extremely long pause.

Sweeney groaned in his mind. This was the one conversation he _really_ didn't want to have with her. Not right now. Not so soon.

"It would be." he said softly.

"And why is that?"

He paused to think. He couldn't give her the real reason. But what was the real reason?

I'm afraid it'll lead to something else?

You like me too much for it to be innocent?

I know the thoughts that'll run through your head?

Or worse…

I might get carried away.

_No._

He couldn't even let himself think of the last one. What was he doing to himself? Mrs. Lovett waited, her eyebrows raised.

"It doesn't matter,"

_Smooth. _

"Please." she said softly and he glanced at her.

Maybe it wasn't going to be bad.

"I'll consider it." he answered, even quieter than she was.

"Well…I'm going to bed. Please…don't stay out here all night," she said softly.

_She wouldn't sleep until he was comfortable. _Thought's entered Sweeney's mind of her lying awake, waiting for the creak of the bed.

Like with Albert.

Sweeney remembered the stories Lucy used to tell him about Albert and Mrs. Lovett's relationship. No matter how he used to refuse to listen, she would end up muttering it to herself, making sure he would hear.

Albert was an alcoholic, always returning from the pub drunk and abusive. He had never hit Mrs. Lovett – he wasn't like that. But the words he said to her – Ben and Lucy would hear him from their bedroom. A couple of times, Benjamin was tempted to rescue her, but he didn't.

It wasn't his problem.

But it wasn't Sweeney's problem either. He brushed the thoughts from his mind, thinking hard about how he would spend that night.

He knew that even if he did join her, she probably wouldn't sleep anyway.

But then again, neither would he.

* * *

**_A/N: So I wanted to do a bit of backstories - I already did in the other chapter about Sweeney's adolescence. Now you've got a bit of Mrs. Lovett's and Alberts. There's more to come..._**


	22. Chapter 22

It was midnight. Sweeney stood in the corner of the bedroom, unsure of how he should do this. Mrs. Lovett was awake, he knew. Her breathing wasn't even – almost hitched in places. She was nervous. Fighting the urge to leave the room, Sweeney stepped forward and gently lowered himself onto the bed, waiting for her to move or say something.

She didn't.

Could it be more awkward?

He placed his razor on the bedside table, took off his coat and hung it on the edge of the bed, looking for any opportunity to stall for time. Eventually, he removed his boots and swung his legs onto the bed, lying down rigidly. Neither of them relaxed, or even moved.

Ten minutes later, Sweeney found himself staring at a spot on the ceiling. The same spot he'd been staring at for the past ten minutes. Mrs. Lovett was almost asleep; her breathing had deepened considerably, she'd moved slightly.

It was nice that someone was getting sleep tonight.

Another ten minutes passed and Sweeney still couldn't relax. Mrs. Lovett was asleep now. As carefully as he could, Sweeney rolled himself over, sliding to the edge of the mattress. Mrs. Lovett had her back to him, and he sighed deeply. As if he would sleep tonight.

It was dawn. Sweeney had slept a little over half an hour, he assumed, judging by the way his eyes stung when he blinked. Mrs. Lovett drew in a deep breath. She was awake. She rolled onto her back, blinking rapidly. When her gaze fell on Sweeney, still lying on the bed, her eyes widened.

"You're awake," he stated.

"You're still here," she whispered back, and he held back a laugh, managing to turn it into a frown. "Sorry…I didn't expect you to stay here…"

He sat up and shifted to the edge, standing up.

"But I did," he tried to make it sound like an accomplishment, but he failed.

She managed to nod and stood up, stretching slightly.

"I 'spose we should wake Jess,"

"I'm awake," they heard through the walls.

They shared an awkward moment before Sweeney strode through the door, finding Jess sitting against wall.

"This place is so cruddy," Jess complained and Sweeney frowned.

"Come on, let's go," Mrs. Lovett said, herding them out the door.

When they reached the pub area, it was almost deserted. Sweeney pulled money from his pocket and handed the small amount to the bartender.

"Might want to think of getting a maid," he said rudely and the bartender raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Mrs. Lovett apologized for him. "He gets cranky when he doesn't sleep well,"

"It's not my bloody fault the springs were digging in-"

"Come on love,"

Mrs. Lovett lead them outside, suppressing a grin.

"You seem to be enjoying being Benjamin," Jess observed, grinning.

Sweeney shot her a bemused look.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, for one, it's hard to see you ain't cheery,"

Sweeney smirked. He was indeed feeling happier than usual. But he'd had so little sleep – usually it had the opposite effect on him…

What was wrong?

"Rachel, can you go retrieve the horses, please?" Mrs. Lovett asked and she nodded, hurrying out to the stables.

She returned a moment later, her face contorted with rage.

"Some bastard has stolen them!" she cried, and Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Next time we choose an inn…"Mrs. Lovett started, but Sweeney silenced her with a look.

"We'll just go and get some more horses. We have to hurry, I don't want to be in this town for too much longer,"

"Right love,"

They started walking, trying to find the nearest stables. The town wasn't large and it was easy to locate. Sweeney entered the shop while Jess and Mrs. Lovett waited outside.

"Good evening my good man, and how are you today?" the owner asked, using a cloth to polish his counter.

"I'm doing pretty well, and yourself?"

"Not bad at all. What I can do for you?"

"What kind of horses do you sell?"

"Well…it depends on what you want them for. Entertainment…transport, endurance…pet?"

"I just want the horses to be able to carry my family around the country. We're travelling."

"Alright, well I've got four quarter horses, two Arabians and five Arabians. Would you like to see, before you buy?"

"Might as well,"

The owner took him to the back, where he pointed out the horses he was talking about.

"I'll take the three quarter horses…" he made his decision quickly and the owner nodded.

"Just wait around the front and I'll get them…"

The owner started walking and Sweeney returned to Mrs. Lovett.

"I've got us all Quarter horses,"

"Oh, awesome," Jess commented and Sweeny raised an eyebrow. "Sorry…they're good breeds,"

Sweeney was amused, and put his arm around Mrs. Lovett as they waited. She grinned up at him.

But this was just an act, wasn't it?

Benjamin and Abigail?

Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure anymore.

The owner came back with the three horses, all saddled and ready to go.

"Have fun," he said as Jess and Mrs. Lovett mounted, while Sweeney paid.

"Thank you very much," Sweeney grinned, mounting his own.

"'Scuse me," Jess said softly as Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney turned away.

"Yes little miss?"

"What's their names?" Jess stroked her horse.

"Yours is Shadow. Your mother's horse is Onyx, and your dad's is Odin,"

"Thanks," she grinned and the man nodded.

The trio started their journey. Where it would lead them, they didn't know, but they were ready.

And more importantly, they were free.

* * *

**_A/N: Ooh, that feels very 'End of Story'. But it's not. I felt like I needed to tell you, incase you all flipped out. Noo, I've written the rough draft of the last chapter - just to tell myself where I need to be. There's a lot of character growth and events that happen between here and then...so strap yourselves in for a long ride :D  
_****_Hopefully it won't get boring for you. If you have any suggestions/your characters that you would like to see in here, send me a PM with their details and I'll see if they fit - I'll give you full credit, of course. If you feel this story slowing down, make sure you tell me. I don't want to disappoint. _**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ahhh...so I don't know if any of you have heard what's happening to Australia - it's practically underwater. I happen to be in the middle of it - in Brisbane (please don't come stalk me :P) So it's a little wet here, we're close to being evacuated...but not yet. So I thought, if I end up getting evac'ed, I might as well post a chapter in case I lose half my crap. Now all the next couple of chapters are stored somewhere, whether it's email and stuffs, so don't worry :D**

* * *

The road was as long as any other. They stuck to the coast, through towns and forests, looking for something right.

Honestly, Sweeney was looking for something by the sea. Each night they camped, Mrs. Lovett cried silently, but Sweeney could always hear her. She needed something good.

The towns by the shore were all nice, but there was nothing special. Hell, if they didn't find something soon, Sweeney would consider building one himself.

Finally, they reached a fairly large town.

"We'll stay here for tonight. Explore maybe," Sweeney instructed.

They had been travelling uphill for quite some time – the beach was far below them.

"I'll check around for an inn…I'll meet you in the town center?" Jess said and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Ten minutes?" Sweeney suggested and Jess nodded, starting into a trot.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney hadn't spoken about their kiss, or the night they spent in bed together. Every time Mrs. Lovett chose to bring it up, it felt awkward. She decided that if it needed to be talked about, Sweeny would bring it up.

"Let's go around the town, towards the cliff face," Sweeney suggested and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

They walked their horses – Mrs. Lovett had become comfortable enough that she could look around, holding the reins with one hand. She normally hated horses – they always seemed to manage to almost run her over when she was out to the market. But these horses were nice.

"It's okay here," Mrs. Lovett breathed in the salty sea air – there was a misty spray from where the water hit the rocks.

Sweeney watched her carefully. She seemed to be enjoying herself. He kicked his horse slightly, breaking into an easy trot. He passed Mrs. Lovett and stopped a little way ahead, dismounting swiftly.

"Wot's up there?" she called and he beckoned towards her.

She walked the horse up, not keen on trotting this close to the cliff edge. He helped her off and they tethered their horses to a tree – the path being too slippery and too narrow for the horses.

"Like I said, we're going to explore," he said with a genuine grin.

Ever since that night they slept in the same bed, he had been cheery. She wondered why.

He lead the way, carefully leaning on trees and bushes that lined the cliff face. Every so often he looked back, checking that Mrs. Lovett hadn't fallen off the cliff. Each time, she gave him a reassuring smile. They scrambled across until they found a clearing.

"I could live here," Mrs. Lovett breathed, stepping away from the edge and into the clearing.

It was small, only bit enough for about four people to comfortably stand in.

"It's a bit small," he muttered and she shot him a look.

"If only we could clear some of this…" she started off into the thick brush, ducking and dodging sticks.

Sweeney waited.

"Mr. T…" she called, her voice sounding alarmed. "Come quickly!"

His eyes widened and he crashed into the bushes after her.

"Where are you, bloody woman?" he shouted, and paused to listen.

A spider crawled across the branch in front of his face. A thousand ants tried to attack his shoes.

He waited.

"I'm here!" she finally called back, and he tried to follow her voice.

Finally he found her. It was a clearing – much larger than the previous one. But she was okay.

Sweeney growled in frustration.

He was about to scold her when something caught his eye. Underneath the growth, a small house peaked out. It was old, rotted and half the paint was peeling. It needed cleaning – the weeds had overgrown it, and it was very small, but it was there.

"I…think our luck is turning around," Mrs. Lovett said slowly.

She stepped closer to the house, towards the deck.

"I think this is the front door…" Mrs. Lovett said, putting a little bit of weight on it.

It didn't crumble at her feet, and it didn't creak. She stepped onto it fully, taking a few tentative steps forward.

"Jess is going to wonder where we are," he said softly and she stopped, turning around.

"I suppose. Maybe while we're in town, we can ask who owns the land…"

Sweeney raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure,"

She nodded confidently.

"It's perfect,"

He led the way back – following the trail of trampled bushes. They followed the cliff edge until they found their horses again.

"We'll bring Jess back tomorrow morning. For now, let's explore the town," he said, riding the town entrance.

The town was surrounded by a 2m high wall, with a large entrance. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett rode in, spotting Jess in the center, looking slightly worried. When she saw them, her face lit up and she hurried towards them.

"You said ten minutes!" she exclaimed and Mrs. Lovett grinned.

"I know love, but we found something,"

"What!"

"We'll show you later, we just have to find something out first," Mrs. Lovett explained, "Did you find us a room?"

"I found two nice looking places, and a couple of not so nice looking places," Jess grinned.

"Show us the nice looking ones,"

Sweeney remained silent, thinking. Mrs. Lovett liked the house – if they could find who owned it and bought it off them, they could fix the place up. Sweeney considered building a barber shop near it, or even on top of it. As far as he could tell, there were no barbers in the town.

"Coming love?" Mrs. Lovett called and Sweeney snapped back into reality, turning his horse to follow them.

Jess led them into the town – it was larger than Sweeney had realized, but there was still no barber.

"This is the first one." she said, then pointed across the street. "And there's the other one. I swear, this town was smaller,"

Sweeney looked between the two inns. The one on this left was larger - maybe they'd at least have couches. It also had stables around the back.

"That one," he muttered, pointing to the left one.

They followed him towards it.

"Rachel, go inside and see if they have a stable hand," Sweeney ordered and Jess complied, dismounting and giving her reins to Mrs. Lovett.

She hurried inside.

"Are you sure you want to check out the land owner?" Sweeney asked softly.

"If we're going to settle down," she mentally kicked herself at the choice of words, "Then this'll be the best place for it,"

He thought about it before agreeing with her. The other towns were unfriendly, small and too dodgy. They couldn't trust anyone there. Not that they could trust anyone, ever, but that was beside the point. Jess returned with two girls, maybe nine or ten years old. They beamed up at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

"May we take your horses?" the older one asked, her bright eyes gleaming up at them.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett dismounted, handing their reins to the two girls.

"What are their names?" the younger asked, and Jess repeated them.

"Okay, they'll be near the back of the stables if you need them," the older girl reported and started leading the two horses away.

The younger girl followed her, leading the other.

"Come on then," Sweeney muttered, herding them inside.

The inside was nice – not as nice as some of the other places they'd been, but it was better than the last one. The woman at the desk seemed bored, but as soon as she saw them, her face lit up.

"Good Evening," she grinned."How can I help you?"

"I'd like a room with two beds,"

"Certainly, how many nights are you looking to be with us?"

Sweeney glanced at Mrs. Lovett, his eyebrows raised

"Well, we don't know…"

"That's okay, we have a pay as you stay policy – you'll pay every night you're here. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Of Course," Sweeney said, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket.

He glanced down at it and frowned.

They were running out.

* * *

**_A/N: Uh-Oh._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Ahh, sorry for the delay, I've been living in my mate's pocket for the last couple of days... Good news, the flood crisis is over, no more worrying. My house is okay :D It just occured to me that I've been writing this story for three years. :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Mrs. Lovett noticed his hesitation and looked down at the cash.

"It'll be alright love," she said, taking a few notes from him and placing them on the desk.

The woman stored it and gave them change, before handing them a key.

"Yours is upstairs, third door on the left," she pointed to the stairs. "Have a nice night,"

Sweeney and Jess moved towards them, but Mrs. Lovett stayed behind.

"Do you know much about this town?" she asked, and the woman smiled apologetically.

"Well, not really. I only moved here a little while ago with my husband," she said softly. "But we have a library. Granted, it's not very big, but the clerk is sort of old…maybe you should ask her,"

"Thank you very much,"

"No worries," the woman said, and Mrs. Lovett followed Jess and Sweeney upstairs.

The room didn't have a couch.

Sweeney grumbled to himself as they checked the room out. Its layout was much like their previous one – two bedrooms and a standing room. It was clean and tidy, with a comfy bed and actual curtains.

Sweeney didn't want to share a bed with Mrs. Lovett again. The first time had changed him.

"Well, do you want to go exploring the town? Maybe pop into the library…?" Mrs. Lovett asked, and Jess nodded eagerly. "Coming love?" Mrs. Lovett addressed Sweeney.

He nodded. How could he not go with them? Upon stepping outside, Mrs. Lovett linked arms with Sweeney. The people milling outside gave them friendly smiles and greetings.

This was something Mrs. Lovett could get used to.

They found the library immediately – it was on the main street. It was dark and musty, like all good libraries should be.

"Excuse me," she whispered loudly to the old woman, sitting behind a counter.

The frail lady looked up. Her eyes were sunken, her face and hands were wrinkled, but she smiled.

"And what can I do for you?" she spoke slowly, her eyes focusing on the trio.

"I'd like to have a chat with you about the history of this place," Mrs. Lovett said slowly, and the lady nodded, standing up.

She was surprisingly spry for a woman of her age; which looked about eighty or ninety. She lead them to a cluster of armchairs, where they each took a seat.

"And what would you like to know?" she asked.

"There's a house on the edge of the cliff – hidden away by the forest," Mrs. Lovett started, but already the woman was nodded.

"Many people who come to our town have found that house. Nobody is willing to take the time to restore it though," she said softly.

"Could you tell me a little about it?"

"It was owned by a man called Mr. William Tonto…he had a wife and two children. One day they just up and left, they didn't give a reason – a note was posted on their door saying something had happened and they had to leave, and that maybe one day they'd return. This was over sixty years ago. I was best friends with their children – we were all teenagers at the time," her eyes closed as she struggled to remember. "Anyway, about ten years ago, I got in contact with those kids, who were now a lot older. They had forgotten about this place, and gave me the deed for it."

Her eyes opened again, looking straight at Mrs. Lovett.

"I've been trying to sell it ever since,"

"I was hoping that maybe we'd be able to buy it from you,"

The woman looked at Mrs. Lovett, then at Sweeney, and then to Jess. She studied them closely.

"I'd need some paperwork, before I can let you take the place. Some form of identification," she said softly, and Sweeney gripped Mrs. Lovett's arm.

"We've got it back at the hotel. We'll return it to you sometime this week – we'd like to take another look around first," Sweeney said to her, pulling Mrs. Lovett up from her chair.

The woman nodded and stood with them, returning to her desk.

"I hope you do make the choice to stay here. I'd love to see the old place restored,"

Sweeney nodded as he ushered Mrs. Lovett from the library, Jess following closely. When they were safely outside, Mrs. Lovett gently pulled away.

"Wot was that all about?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Jess…Rachel, cannot be our child. We can't be married," he hissed, dragging her to a more secluded area.

"Why not?" her eyes widened in fear. Was this it? Was it getting too much for him?

"We have no papers. And if we have no papers, then Rachel isn't a legitimate child," he reminded her, and she drew in a deep breath.

"I see. Then we'll just have to get married here. Rachel is now my niece – her parents are dead."

Sweeney frowned.

"But we still need identification to get married,"

He was trying to avoid it. He didn't like the thought of being married to Mrs. Lovett, even if he was being Benjamin. It was too real for him.

"Maybe…maybe Anthony and Johanna could set something up for us…?"

Sweeney mentally kicked himself. He was supposed to have sent them letters.

"But…if Rachel is your niece, we don't really need to get married,"

Finally. A loophole.

"But Benjamin, my love," she teased, "Why would a couple be living in the woods all…alone, and not want to get married."

Damn.

"What if we're siblings?"

"Oh please, as if we look anything alike," she glared at him. "Besides, half the neighborhood saw us linking arms when we left the hotel,"

She had a point.

"Fine," he hissed, storming towards another store.

"Where are you going?" she called brightly.

"To get paper, get back to the room," he ordered and Mrs. Lovett shared a look with Jess.

Mrs. Lovett put her arm around Jess and they headed for the room.

"What are you going to do about him?" Jess asked, suppressing a smile.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll come around," Mrs. Lovett grinned,

"Do you think he loves you?"

"No," Mrs. Lovett said bluntly, heading towards her room. She turned back with a sly smile. "But he will,"

* * *

**_A/N: Jess is so nosy. Gosh. Thanks for your comments, they make me smile every time I see them - you guys are amazing :D_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Wow, I got through this one quickly :P _**

* * *

Sweeney sat on the floor of their shared bedroom, not ready to sleep yet. Mrs. Lovett was sitting up in the bed; he wasn't even sure he wanted to sleep in the same bed with her again.

"Wot are you going to say to them?" Mrs. Lovett nodded at the paper in his hands. He re-read the letter to her.

_Dear Anthony.  
__All is well here – we're settling down in a town, but we don't want you coming after us. Sorry there's been no contact – we've been on the run for quite a while.  
__We'll keep you updated  
__S.T _

"Aren't you going to ask him about getting identification?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"I looked up something in the library while I was getting the paper. If we get married here, we'll get identification papers," he muttered, folding the letter and placing it in his jacket pocket.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and nodded, sliding down on the bed and resting her head on the pillow.

"Coming to bed love?" she asked, looking at him innocently.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he moved towards the bed and sat down on it. As he took his shoes off and lay down, he hoped that tonight would be easier.

It was for her.

As soon as he was comfortable, she had rolled over and, five minutes later, was asleep.

* * *

Sweeney woke five minutes later to crying. He blinked stupidly, trying to figure out what was going on. He soon realized it was Mrs. Lovett, sobbing into the pillow. Sweeney sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"What is it?" he mumbled, and her whole body went rigid,

"I'm sorry," she gasped, struggling for air. "I didn't mean to wake you,"

"What's wrong?" when she didn't face him, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her so she rolled.

Her face was wet with tears, and she was having trouble breathing.

"Sit up," he commanded, and she did so, heaving in a deep breath. "Now tell me what's wrong,"

"It's just…" she started, but shook her head. "It's nothing…just something stupid,"

"It's the boy, isn't it,"

She nodded, bursting into a fresh round of tears.

"That's not stupid," he said gently. It was too late for him to berate her.

"Yeah it is. He's been gone for ages now." she whispered when she'd finally calmed down.

"You shouldn't feel obliged to get over it so quickly."

She stared at him for a long time, before nodding. She took his hand, and to her pleasure, he didn't pull away.

"Thank you," she said softly, and lay down, still holding his hand.

He watched her carefully. Should he pull his hand away? He remained sitting, and she entwined her fingers with his before closing her eyes.

This was getting weird, but Sweeney found he couldn't bare pull away.

Soon enough, she was asleep and her grip on him released. He pulled his hand away and lay down, still watching her. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

To Sweeney's surprise, he slept most of the night. He woke with the dawn, finding Mrs. Lovett had somehow rolled closer to him in the night. He shifted away carefully, making sure not to wake her. He slid off the bed and crept out of the room, made sure Jess was still asleep, and then left the inn. He walked down the streets of the town, trying to find a mail carrier.

Eventually, he found one, giving them his letter and writing down the address. The sun was well in the sky now as he returned to the inn.

As Sweeney climbed the stairs, he heard crying and a frantic Jess, although he couldn't make out what she was saying. He hurried to the door and opened it, finding Mrs. Lovett on the floor, slumped against the wall with her head in her hands. Jess was crouched next to her.

When Sweeney opened the door, they both looked up in shock, and Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. She stood quickly, bursting into tears as she sprang at him. She engulfed him in a hug, and he frowned, not hugging her back.

"What's this about then?"

"I thought you'd left," she half sobbed, half hiccoughed.

"What?"

"Last night…I thought you'd…got sick of me or something…I thought I'd gone to far and you had left us…." she spoke in a rush, her sentences broken by her sobs.

Sweeney marveled at her insecurity. He finally let his arms fold around her, giving her a hug for the first time. He glanced at Jess, who was smiling. She winked at him, and he knew she was right – Mrs. Lovett did love him.

"Let's get married today," he whispered to her, indulging her fantasies. She pulled away from him, holding him at arm's length, waiting for the punch line.

"Today?" she repeated and he nodded.

"We can't stay in this inn much longer…we'll run out of money. We've got to buy that house and start a business soon," he tried to justify it, but the way her face lit up told him that she wasn't thinking of it like that.

"Did you find any place that would marry us?" she asked and he nodded.

"There's a small church, at the back of the town." he answered and she wiped her eyes, letting go of him.

"Jess…go put on one of those dresses I bought for you," Mrs. Lovett grinned with delight, and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a suit, Mr T?" her spirits were lifted completely, her apprehension had vanished.

"No," he said stubbornly, glancing down at the clothes he was wearing.

They were fine, weren't they?

"Come on, we have enough money for a suit," she pressured him, but he shook his head.

"I'm not spending money on something I'll only wear once," he protested, and she feigned shock.

"But Benjamin, we'll be attending church every Sunday. We have to fit in, don't we," she grinned, enjoying herself.

"As if the lord would forgive us," he muttered and she smiled almost sadly.

"Please Benjamin. Just for me?" she pleaded, staring at him with wide eyes.

Damn. What the hell was she doing to him?

"Fine,"

* * *

**_A/N: Aww, he humor's her. _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Ahh...so I watched Sweeney Todd for the first time in what seemed like years. Has it really been that long? It was definitely a long time before I started writing this again, because...man...these characters are WHACKED! I've done it epicly wrong :P But no matter :) I still love it. _**

Sweeney stood at the front of the aisle, feeling like a moron. He was wearing a suit. Cheap, but still fashionable. Jess stood on his other side, wearing a baby blue dress that Mrs. Lovett had picked out for her. She looked uncomfortable, and shared an awkward glance with Sweeney.

He was glad Mrs. Lovett had agreed (after much debate) to have a private wedding. The pews were all empty, seeming almost ghost like.

The minister stood between Jess and Sweeney, awaiting Mrs. Lovett to finish walking down the aisle. She was walking slowly, the traditional way of walking when you get married. She was beaming – she'd been dreaming of this day for years.

It was all too awkward for Sweeney. When Mrs. Lovett was finally standing opposite of Sweeney, the minister started to read scriptures and vows.

"Do you, Benjamin Thicket, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sweeney always thought these speeches should be shorter.

"I do," he felt like a moron again. When did he _not _feel like a moron? Mrs. Lovett was still beaming. Why was she so happy?

"Do you, Abigail Warner, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?'

Without hesitation, he grinned and looked at Sweeney. "I do,"

Another speech followed, pledges and vows – the exchanging of the rings.

Finally, the minister sounded as if he was finishing.

"Because Benjamin Thicket and Abigail Warner have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and have thereto given and pledged their faith, each one to the other, By the power given to me, by the Church of Launton, I pronounce that they are Husband and Wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He turned to Sweeney. "You may kiss the Bride."

_Shit!  
_He had completely forgotten that he had to willingly kiss her.

She looked almost worried at the puzzled look on his face, but masked it easily with a smile. He looked at her, carefully watching her facial features, before leaning towards her. His lips pressed against hers gently, and he managed to remember to close his eyes, hoping it would make it more believable.

After, what he felt was an appropriate time, he pulled away, and she was smiling again.

"The grace of the Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit, be with you all. Go in peace." the minister nodded to them and Mrs. Lovett thanked him as he walked away, leaving their marriage certificates on a long white table.

Sighing contentedly, Mrs. Lovett practically danced to the table, picking up the two white pieces of paper.

"Congratulations guys…" Jess said softly and Mrs. Lovett laughed.

Sweeney glowered at her. They were all acting as if it had _actually_ happened.

"So husband, what's the first thing we're going to do as a married couple?" she asked, half dancing back to him. "Buy a house perhaps?"

He took her hand and started dragging her to the church doors.

"First, we're going to get out of these ridiculous clothes,"

Both Jess and Mrs. Lovett flushed bright red at his statement, and he tried to figure out why.

Oh…

He mentally kicked himself and tried to ignore their bright red faces.

"Urm…" he flustered, trying to ignore his previous statement. "Let's go,"

Sweeney lead the way to the inn, receiving congratulations from everyone they saw.

Word must've gotten out.

They hurried up the stairs, escaping the questions from their receptionist.

"Get changed, both of you. We're going to be doing some exploring, so you'll need to be comfortable," he muttered, and Jess and Mrs. Lovett retreated into their bedrooms.

Sweeney started to remove his coat and tie, waiting for Mrs. Lovett to leave the room. When she did, he changed properly, back into his jeans and white shirt.

When he was finished, he found Jess and Mrs. Lovett waiting in the small foyer.

"Let's go talk to the owner," he said softly and led them to the library again.

The woman sat in her usual spot, looking older and wearier than before.

"Come to purchase the land?" she asked, standing slowly.

Sweeney nodded, pulling the marriage certificate from his jacket pocket. He handed it to her and she eyed it carefully.

"Benjamin and Abigail," she said softly, watching them both. "Well congratulations, but I may have to go to the law about this child,"

She eyed Jess suspiciously.

"Oh, she's not mine! This is my niece, Rachel. Her parents died a couple of years ago and I took her in," Rachel nodded, and the woman frowned slightly before nodding.

"I believe you," she muttered. "She looks nothing like either of you,"

Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows at the comment, but didn't say anything.

"Well, here is the deed to the place," she said softly, handing them a formal looking piece of paper.

"Don't you want us to pay for it?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"If you can make it a home again, that's enough. Besides, you'll need most of your money to fix it anyway," she said softly and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Thank you so much,"

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, so...the marriage thing up there - actually came from my parent's wedding, so it's not mine :) This is a lot short, but I needed to cut it here. And also the fact that I'm gonna be busy and chapters may not come out too quickly _hides__**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Ahhh...  
I love you all :D_**

* * *

At the back of the town there was a large opening from the wall – they figured there used to be a path to the house when it was still used. They followed a barely visible path – the bush was less overgrown – until they reached the house.

It was more overgrown then Mrs. Lovett remembered.

From the roof, vines and plants weaved their way into the windows, more climbing up from the floor. It had a large deck, with wooden steps leading up to it.

"Well…we'd better get started," Mrs. Lovett said softly, walking forward. She cautiously stepped onto the wooden steps, praying they wouldn't break.

"I'll work on getting rid of the vines from the roof," Jess said, pulling out her knife from her belt.

"Alright, but be careful, it may not be too stable," Mrs. Lovett called and she nodded, testing out the banister before hoisting herself onto it.

Sweeney stayed where he was, staring at the mess that was now his house.  
His house.

_Their _house.

It felt wrong.

Mrs. Lovett's surprised noise caught his attention and he walked up the steps carefully, and entered the house. It opened to a large living room, where one lonely couch sat. The weeds and bushes hadn't manage to take the house completely – it was mostly from the windows where strangler vines had make their way in.

"They left some furniture," Mrs. Lovett commented, touching the material of the couch.

She continued further into the house, Sweeney following, reguarding the place in his own way. She stopped in the bedroom. There was a double mattress, in quite a good condition. She smiled and headed into the second bedroom – it had another single mattress. The third bedroom had a single matress, but it was grubby and broken. The bathroom was working, surprisingly, although the water came out brown. The kitchen was small, but already had counters.

"Yes, I'll think this'll do quite nicely," Mrs. Lovett was beaming, and Sweeney couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and optimism.

"It looks like there are no leaks in the roof," Sweeney commented, checking the walls for mildew.

"At least that's one thing we don't have to worry about,"

Suddenly, with sounds from exertion from above, the vines that were coming in through the window were pulled up.

"Good job Rachel," Mrs. Lovett called and there was a muffled reply.

"I'll go end our stay at the hotel…we can stay here now. The mattresses will suffice until we can get some furniture in." Sweeney said softly, heading towards the door.

"And maybe you can ask around, see if anyone has any old furniture they don't need," Mrs. Lovett suggested.

There was a clattering from above and they saw Jess, hanging from the gutter.

"And they'd probably be willing to ship some in for you – maybe you should ask someone about it?" she said, before swinging back up to the roof.

"Yeah. I got it," Sweeney said.

"And one more thing love," Mrs. Lovett stopped him again, and he turned around with a growl. "Go ask around and see if anyone has anything to cut these pesky vines," she motioned at the growth around the clearing.

He nodded before hurrying away, trying not to get caught with their requests.

Mrs. Lovett sighed contentedly. This is what she'd always dreamed of. A house by the sea, comfy and cosy. Just her and him, with nobody nosy.

Of course, Jess was an unexpected, but she'd always put Toby in the picture anyway.

But still….she knew that Sweeney didn't see her the same way. Not in the same way when they were kids, and not in the same way since he found out about Lucy.

He wouldn't ever see her in the way that she saw him. He could never love her that much.

But he could love her.

He was capable of that, at least.

It wouldn't be constant and it would be subtle, but at least it was there.

She occasionally saw it in his eyes, when he smiled or laughed, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

She would break him.

His return interrupted her thoughts. She had been cleaning their yard, cutting away small vines and moving bushes with Jess's knife, while she was crawling around under the house.

"Some of our neighbors will bring around furniture they had been going to throw away." He said, dumping a few knives and cleavers on the ground at his feet. "Some bloke is going to bring around his handsaw and help us even out the clearing. The woman that lives next to the church offered to make some sheets and curtains for us,"

Mrs. Lovett let out a delighted squeak, running to Sweeney and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you love," she whispered. He seemed in a good mood, and she was willing to risk some things when he was feeling friendly.

He gave her a few moments, before pulling away.

"It's fine," he muttered, picking up one of the larger knives.

He headed back the way he came and started fixing the path to the town, making it wider and more accessible. When he had finished, he did the same for the back way, so they could reach the edge of the cliff. Mrs. Lovett continued widening the clearing as much as she could, while Jess continued to work under the house – clearing weeds and making sure the supports were secure.

The trio worked hard until the sun started to set. They were tired and wrecked, but a neighbor had been kind enough to provide lots of water and lunch for them.

"Well, I better get home now, come visit us some time," Isaac Elliot said, extending his hand to Sweeney, who shook it.

"Thanks for the help, it's greatly appreciated,"

"No worries, the place already looks amazing. I'll come by tomorrow and help out again, if you don't mind,"

"The more the merrier," Mrs. Lovett smiled, and Isaac grinned at her.

"Welcome to Launton," he said as he left.

Mrs. Lovett heaved a giant sigh when he was gone.

"That was a lot more effort than I thought," she huffed, glancing around. "But he's right, it already looks nice. I'm glad we're doing this,"

The sky was turning a pinky orange colour, and Sweeney smiled.

"Come on," he said softly, taking Mrs. Lovett's hand and calling Jess over.

He _was _in a good mood!

He led them to the edge of the cliff, where the sun was setting over the water. The sky was now a dark pink, blue and purple, all mixing into one.

"Whoa…" Jess breathed.

The air was crisp and fresh, the salty spray from the sea was refreshing after their long day.

This was their paradise, and their escape was over.

* * *

**_A/N: I wanted to do some soul-searching in this chapter, a bit of 'This is what it is, this is how it's gonna be, and we're content.' Hahha...did I fail? I hate soul-searching.  
Edit: OH GOD, I comepletely forgot to mention the most important thing ever!  
This is the last chapter._**

**_..._**

**_Haha, it's okay. There's a sequel, but I decided to break it up because the next one isn't about escaping anymore :)_**


End file.
